Pokémon Aventures: Ashgray (vf)
by Absolette
Summary: À la suite d'une bataille contre la Team Rocket, Giratina envoie Red, Green et Blue dans le monde de Sacha. Mais Giovanni parviendra à les suivre, provoquant une crise de grande ampleur en s'alliant avec les méchants de l'animé! Les Dresseurs prodiges devront alors s'allier avec Sacha et ses amis pour sauver leurs deux mondes... Traduction d'une fic anglaise, rien ne m'appartient.
1. VS Team Rocket

**Salut salut! Bon, je sais que j'ai pas posté de trucs depuis longtemps, il y a plusieurs raisons à ça. Le boulot, déjà, parce que autant au début la Term' me semblait pas si difficile, autant maintenant ça commence doucement à se corser. L'inspiration, ensuite, parce que Mumuse - ma Muse, je rappelle - a chopé une sale grippe et elle fait sa crise. *pouffe hystériquement***  
**...Sa crise. Elle crise. Et les Muses sont grecques. Du coup, elle fait sa crise à la grecque. Crise grecque.**

**Ok, c'est pas grave, on continue?**

**Alors, ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fiction, ****Pokémon Adventure: AshGray Chapter,**** que je traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur, bien entendu, auteur qui se nomme fort originalement could-not-think-of-a-good-name (littéralement "ne pouvait pas penser à un meilleur nom"). C'est ma première trad', les gens, rendez-vous compte! * se mouche bruyamment* Enfin, c'est moins facile que ça en a l'air. C'est assez long, surtout, et c'est pourquoi je ne pense pas poster très rapidement. Mais ça me laissera une porte de sortie, si Mumuse fait toujours sa crise - SI, ELLE EST MARRANTE, D'ABORD -, ça me permettra de poster quand même un chapitre à moindres frais d'imagination! C'est cool, nom?**

**Ah, encore un truc avant le disclaimer. Cette fic, sans spoiler, est un cross-over entre le manga Pokémon Adventures **(C'est le seul et l'unique manga. Le seul. Et l'unique. Me parlez pas de PikaAdventures ou je sais pas quoi, pitié.)** et l'animé. Tout le monde sait, enfin j'espère, que dans le jeu et le manga, le héros se nomme Red, mmh? Et que Sacha en est inspiré? Bien. Dans la version japonaise du manga, le brave gars que l'on connaît comme "Régis" dans l'animé est appelé "Green", et la fille "Blue". ****ATTENTION, dans le jeu et la version américaine du manga, c'est l'inverse : le gars, c'est Blue, et la fille, c'est Green!  
Et l'auteur a gardé les noms de la version américaine, qui sont les mêmes que ceux dans le jeu, à savoir que Sacha = Red, Régis = Blue, la rivale = Green. Donc ça va être comme ça tout le long de la fic, et je m'excuse par avance envers les lecteurs assidus du manga qui comme moi en seront totalement déroutés.**

******Ok, une petite Edit s'impose : après la permission de l'auteur, j'ai pu changer les nom pour que ce soit comme dans la version française. Donc, touuut le paragraphe avant, n'en tenez pas compte, le mec, c'est Green, la fille, c'est Blue.**

**Je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas de Red/Sacha, aussi appelé ProtagonistShipping. Il y aura du Special (Red/Yellow, ce mec est très sensé), du one-sided Lucky (ce qui signifie Green... Enfin, Blue... La fille, quoi, et Red mais non-réciproque), de l'Oldrival (Green/Blue), du Mangaquest (Gold/Crystal) et, surtout, du Pokeshipping (Sacha/Ondine)! Ce type est vraiment très sympathique et fréquentable. Sisi.  
Et au passage, pour ceux qui l'ignoraient encore:**

**NON, SACHA N'EST PAS RED, NOMDIDJOU!**

* * *

Au cœur de l'Immensité infinie, un Pokémon Spectre à l'allure sinistre glissait comme un serpent à travers le temps et l'espace. Le puissant dragon nageait dans le monde entre les mondes dans lequel il avait jadis été banni. Giratina vérifia prudemment la force des liens qui reliaient sa dimension parallèle à la réalité; bien qu'il n'aimât pas sa prison, il trouvait au moins une certaine satisfaction à garder l'équilibre du multivers gigantesque. Cette fonction lui donnait un but... un sens... du pouvoir.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit un bruit. Un bruit venant de l'un de ces mondes... de ces mondes tant haïs. Le plus étonnant à propos de ce monde était que Giratina y avait des ennemis. Bien entendu, beaucoup de gens et de Pokémons détestaient le dragon sombre, mais un humain de ce monde avait directement vaincu Giratina, bien des années auparavant. La rancune ne disparaît jamais complètement, et depuis, lorsque le dieu entendait un son provenant de ce monde en particulier, il avait pris l'habitude d'enquêter.

Cependant, alors que le fantôme se faufilait gracieusement vers l'orbe qui contenait ce monde bruyant, il devint plus irrité. Les sons ne provenaient pas de l'humain qu'il cherchait, mais sonnaient plutôt comme des moqueries provenant d'un homme adulte. Dédaigneux, le légendaire plongea son regard dans la bulle colorée pour découvrir un homme de grande taille dans un uniforme noir, en train de lui crier des paroles incompréhensibles. Il semblait seul dans une chambre de pierre, à part les six pokéballs autour de sa ceinture; il avait aussi une coiffure recherchée et un petit R rouge imprimé sur son uniforme.

Giratina savait qu'il n'était pas sage d'attaquer l'humain, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à résister à cette envie. L'homme n'était visiblement pas du « bon côté », et le Pokémon Spectre connaissait l'existence de cette organisation appelée « Team Rocket ». C'était une organisation criminelle de grande ampleur qui existait dans de nombreux mondes; ses membres étaient toujours en train de chercher des Pokémons comme Giratina pour ses activités criminelles. Les piques de l'homme étaient certainement un piège, mais il se tenait SEUL dans la Grotte Retour! Dans presque tous les mondes, cet endroit était connu comme un espace sacré dans lequel les réalités se touchaient. Il était aussi connu que Giratina était un Pokémon très fier et fort. L'homme demandait à se faire attaquer.

Il continuait de crier et Giratina ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard. Le fantôme devenait de plus en plus furieux. Jusqu'à ce que, sans prévenir, il saute dans la bulle de ce monde, prêt à se battre.

* * *

Dans ce même monde, un petit groupe d'adolescents s'était formé à l'extérieur de la grotte où se trouvait l'homme de la Team Rocket. Les jeunes étaient rassemblés et proches les uns des autres, en train de discuter en silence.

« Ok. » Cela provenait du leader, Red, un jeune aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un étonnant rouge vif. Il arborait une casquette de la même couleur et une veste, et avait l'air déterminé. « Combien tu en as vu dedans, Blue ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la brunette au chapeau blanc et au débardeur bleu ciel. Je ne pouvais pas compter tant de sbires. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Giovanni les menait tous personnellement.

- Bien, grogna un rouquin aux cheveux en bataille, habillé en noir, que le groupe appelait Silver. Il est temps que mon père et moi on discute sérieusement.

- Bon, ça va, on arrête de papoter. » intervint Gold, un garçon avec une casquette jaune et noir tournée vers l'arrière. Il portait une veste rouge et tenait une queue de billard, et bien qu'un peu plus jeune que Red, il était au moins deux fois plus intrépide. « Il faut qu'on entre, maintenant. Si la Team Rocket est vraiment de retour, on n'a pas envie qu'ils posent leurs sales pattes sur le Légendaires qui est censé vivre ici !

- Hep, attends deux secondes, le génie, rétorqua d'une voix sarcastique Green, un châtain aux cheveux en bataille. Même si personnellement j'adore l'idée que la Team Rocket est un groupe de losers mal préparés, ils restent vachement plus nombreux que nous. On a besoin d'un plan.

- J'y travaille, sourit Red. Gold, tu as l'air impatient. Fais-moi une fleur, entre en premier et ouvre-nous la voie, qu'on soient aussi nombreux que possible à se faufiler entre les rockets sans devoir sortir nos Pokémons.

- Enfin de l'action, jubila le garçon aux yeux dorés.

- Emmène Crystal et Silver avec toi.

- Une minute, commença le rouquin, sourcils froncés. Je veux avoir ma chance de rencontrer Giovanni seul.

- Tu l'auras, assura le meneur au regard écarlate. Mais vous trois, vous formez une bonne équipe. Vous travaillez bien en coopération, et à en juger par le nombre de sbires là-dedans, un seul ne sera pas assez pour gagner cette bataille.

- Mais je–

- Silver ! » Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Blue de parler. « Écoute, je vais m'assurer que tu puisses quand même avoir ta part, ok ? Mais pour le moment, Red a le meilleur plan possible.

- D'accord, abandonna le garçon.

- Bon, reprit Red. Après que vous trois ayez percé leurs défenses, Green, Blue et moi, on suivra Yellow jusqu'à la chambre où se tient Giovanni pour l'arrêter. Quoi qu'il manigance.

- Attends, Red. » Yellow, une jeune fille avec un chapeau de paille, une tunique jaune et une femelle Pikachu, Chuchu, assise sur son épaule, l'interrompit un instant : « Pourquoi je dois ouvrir la voie ?

- Ouais, fit Blue d'une voix maussade, _pourquoi_ elle doit nous ouvrir la voie ?

- Une minute, lâcha Red en regardant son amie d'un air éberlué. Il y a une minute, tu adorais mon plan, et maintenant tu commences à poser des questions ?

- J-j'ai... mes raisons... Rougit la brunette en jupe. Réponds à la question ! » Le leader cligna des yeux, mais se tourna vers Yellow et reprit : « Tu peux lire les émotions des Pokémons, non ? Alors je pensais que tu pourrais retrouver Giovanni.

- Comment ?

- Eh ben, si notre théorie est exacte, tu devrais pouvoir trouver Giratina (et Giovanni) en cherchant un Pokémon particulièrement furieux... Non ?

- Oui ! Sourit la blonde. Oui, ça pourrait marcher ! » Red lui sourit en retour. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie avec des pouvoirs aussi ahurissants. Yellow ne cessait jamais de l'étonner en bien des manières différentes.

« Bon, ça va, là, fit Green. On va se lancer à un moment ou pas ? » À ce moment, Crystal, une jeune fille avec une casquette blanche sur ses cheveux sombres et une salopette bleue, qui était restée inhabituellement silencieuse pendant tout le meeting, ouvrit la bouche. « Où on devra se retrouver ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? lâcha Red, un peu surpris.

- On devrait se choisir une zone de rendez-vous. Comme ça, on pourra dire si quelqu'un a été capturé ou quoi, plutôt que de perdre une demi-heure à chercher si quelqu'un se balade tranquillement dans la grotte.

- Bonne idée, fit Blue. On n'a qu'à se retrouver ici, d'accord ? » Ils se mirent alors à examiner les environs, traçant mentalement un chemin et vérifiant qu'ils s'y retrouvaient bien.

Finalement, Gold sortit sa queue de billard et gronda : « Ok. On y va ! » Il lança une pokéball, qui s'ouvrit et révéla un Capidextre. Le Pokémon adopta une posture agressive et Gold sourit d'un air déterminé. « À L'ATTAAAAQUE ! Hurla-t-il en se ruant dans la grotte avec le singe violet. Crystal le suivit sans hésiter, et Silver soupira alors qu'il trottinait à leur suite. Red eut un sourire malicieux et se tourna vers Green, une pokéball à la main. « Tu es prêt, Green ?

- Et toi ? Rétorqua le châtain en souriant.

Une nouvelle aventure venait de commencer.

* * *

Giovanni était seulement à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait dehors. Il pouvait déduire du vacarme dehors qu'une sacrée bataille avait lieu près de l'entrée de la grotte, mais décida d'ignorer la situation. « Mes sbires peuvent s'en charger seuls... murmura-t-il. En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux pour eux. »

Le chef Rocket s'était aventuré dans la chambre la plus lointaine, au cœur de la Grotte Retour, et il était prêt à tout sauf à faire demi-tour. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que son attention avait été attirée par un incident à Sinnoh, une grande bataille pour le contrôle de quelques-uns des Pokémons légendaires les plus puissants que l'Homme ait jamais connus. Mais à la fin, la Team Galaxy, responsable de cette opération, avait été démantelée par un petit groupe d'enfants.

… Pff. Une histoire bien trop familière au Boss.

Bien que ça lui ait pris un certain temps, il avait alors commencé des recherches sur cette histoire et avait été particulièrement intéressé par l'idée d'avoir accès au Monde Distorsion, le monde où vivait Giratina, en passant par la Grotte Retour.

« Tu n'est qu'un faible ! Lança-t-il d'une voix sonore comme il le faisait depuis un long moment. Une créature aussi... _légendaire_ que toi, aussi puissante, ne refuserait jamais une bataille en un contre un avec un simple humain comme moi ! »

Giratina était un Pokémon très fier, tout le monde le savait. Certain disaient même que son arrogance avait été la cause de son bannissement par Arceus dans le Monde Distorsion. Alors pourquoi ne tombait-il pas dans le panneau ? Peut-être avait-il entendu les troupes de Giovanni à l'extérieur de la chambre ? Le Boss sourit. « Hmm. Je vois. Peut-être que tu n'existes même pas ! Les légendes sur cette grotte ne sont rien d'autre que des contes de fées basées sur les peurs de rares personnes qui sont descendues et ont vu leurs propres ombres sur le mur ! Tu n'es qu'un mythe, créé par des superstitieux !

Rien ne se passa.

À l'extérieur, la bataille avait gagné en intensité et Giovanni commençait à s'inquiéter, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il décida de quitter la salle, voir ce qui posait problème, et évaluer la situation. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir, mais s'arrêta un instant et lança une dernière moquerie, histoire d'être sûr. « Aucun légendaire n'oserait m'affronter, de toute façon. »

Un sonore rugissement émergea du néant. Le Boss sourit et souffla d'un air triomphant : « Salut, légende. »

* * *

« Woa ! Recule, vite ! » cria Gold alors que son Typhlosion, Explo, lançait un Rafale feu à un Métalosse appartenant à un sbire. Le jeune garçon gloussa : « Nous en voulez pas les mecs, on fait juste notre boulot! »

Et ils le faisaient bien. Le trio de Johto tenait vraiment bien leur position, contenant les sbires à la gauche et la droite de la grotte, laissant le chemin du milieu libre. Yellow s'y précipita, suivie par Red, Blue et Green. Gold et les deux autres les suivirent dans le couloir, toujours en retenant les sbires et permettant à la jeune blonde de s'enfoncer plus avant dans les cavernes.

« Hey ! Combien de temps encore ? Lança Blue, nerveuse.

- Je-je ne suis pas sûre, répondit la fille au chapeau, hésitante. J'ai du mal à le repérer.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Je sens la présence de Giratina, mais je ne peux pas dire où il se trouve. Presque comme s'il était en même temps là et pas là !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cria Green d'un ton exaspéré.

- Hé, arrêtez de lui mettre la pression ! La défendit Red. C'est pas vraiment un Pokémon normal, là, elle a besoin de concentration !

- Ouais, leur parvint la voix de Crystal. Je ne veux pas vous flanquer la trouille, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore mes Pokémons pourront tenir ! S'il te plaît, Yellow, grouille ! » La Jadellienne grogna, mais ferma les yeux en continuant à marcher. Les cris des sbires, les bruits des attaques, toute la pression, et... quelque chose d'autre, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier créaient des interférences.

Et puis, ce fut le déclic. Un rugissement se répercuta à travers les cavernes, puissant et rageur. Tous les Pokémons, les sbires, et les détenteurs du Pokédex s'arrêtèrent net, se taisant pendant un instant. Yellow brisa ce silence en s'exclamant, soulagée : « Ça ye est, je l'ai ! Je peux le sentir !

- Génial ! Répondit Red. Où est-il ?

- Par là ! » Yellow fit un geste vers l'avant, puis piqua un sprint et se mit à courir si vite que Chuchu en tomba presque de son épaule. Red et les autres la suivirent, sans réaliser qu'il n'était pas facile pour le jeune trio de Johto de continuer à explorer les cavernes aussi rapidement qu'eux.

« Hey, attendez ! » lança Gold. En se retournant, le garçon à la casquette découvrit, stupéfait, ses adversaires se mettre à poursuivre Red et les autres ! Il entendit les cris de frustration de Crystal et les jurons de Silver et supposa que ses deux amis étaient dans la même situation que la sienne. Gold fit volte-face et se mit à pourchasser les Rocket, eux-même en train de courir après leurs amis, dans un concert de « Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! » et de « Attendez, stop ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de la grotte, un homme de grande taille, vêtu de noir et aux cheveux d'un rouge aussi vif que ceux de Silver, poussa un long soupir en entendant le vacarme. Il s'appelait Peter du Conseil Quatre, et avait suivi les jeunes détenteurs du Pokédex sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent. Le Dracologue marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte avec son fidèle Pokémon, un Dracolosse, puis soupira à nouveau. « Écoute, mon ami, s'adressa-t-il au dragon orange. Écoute le son de ces nuisibles d'humains, Dracolosse. Écoute ce qu'ils font. »

Le Maître de Johto avait suivi les adolescents en sachant qu'ils étaient sur la piste de la Team Rocket. Bien qu'il n'approuve généralement pas les plans de la team diabolique, il savait qu'ils avaient eu quelques assez bonnes idées pour conquérir le monde, quelques temps auparavant. Peter cherchait à découvrir ce plan et le tourner à son avantage, et c'est pourquoi pour le moment il allait patiemment attendre dehors.

* * *

Les choses avaient vraiment empiré pour Giratina. Il savait que les insultes et les moqueries de cet homme de la Team Rocket n'étaient qu'un piège, et évidemment, dès que le légendaire était arrivé pour attaquer l'humain, des troupes de sbires avaient envahi la caverne avec des Pokémons à leur côté. Giratina n'aimait pas fuir, mais même s'il l'avait voulu, les premières attaques avaient prévu sa réaction et l'empêchaient de repartir dans son monde. Les coups qui avaient suivi l'avaient sérieusement blessé et le dragon était pris dans de nombreux pièges et filets divers, alors que les sbires continuaient à arriver.

Giovanni ricana en voyant les attaques frapper le dragon encore et encore. Avoir un des membres du trio de la création de Sinnoh, de le posséder, de le contrôler... L'idée était très plaisante. « D'ici quelques minutes, se moqua-t-il, tu seras à moi. Rien qu'à moi ! »

Red et les autres entrèrent à ce moment dans la chambre. Surpris d'être totalement ignorés par les sbires, ils comprirent bientôt et hoquetèrent de concert en voyant le spectacle sinistre que leur offraient les criminels. « Regardez ce qu'ils sont en train de faire à ce pauvre Pokémon ! S'exclama Yellow.

- On les arrête, MAINTENANT ! » Hurla Red, et lui, Blue et Yellow se ruèrent vers les sbires et Giratina. Restant un peu en retrait, Blue se tourna vers Gold, Silver et Crystal, et leur ordonna : « Restez ici ! On va défendre Giratina, mais ils vont répliquer avec des Pokémons plus puissants après qu'on ait battu les premiers ! Sauf si vous pouvez nous aider...

- D'accord ! Fit Silver, alors que Gold et Crystal hochaient la tête.

- Super ! À tout' les jeunes ! » La brune leur fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre les trois autres Kantiens.

« Bon, lança Gold en choisissant son dernier Pokémon. On attend quoi ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Red, Blue et Yellow avaient un mal fou à atteindre le dragon considérablement affaibli. La jeune blonde lui cria : « Nous voulons t'aider ! », mais ce fut sans succès; Giratina refusait de tomber dans un autre piège, et au lieu de se calmer, il lança une sphère sombre à la Dresseuse. Elle cria de surprise et se jeta sur le sol, évitant l'attaque de justesse. Blue, arrivant au cœur du combat, l'aida à se relever. « Yellow, demanda-t-elle, tu trouves que Giratina a l'air en forme ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? » Répondit sa cadette. Au même moment, le dragon spectre, frappé par une nouvelle Onde Boréal, tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Les sbires Rocket laissèrent éclater leur joie et la bataille se calma quelques instants. Giovanni chercha une pokéball dans sa veste, mais Red se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

« Red ! » Hurlèrent Blue et Yellow en même temps. Alors que le garçon et son adversaire roulaient sur le sol en se battant et en grognant, un autre sbire cria à son tour : « Hé, on a tous des pokéballs ! » Il brandit sa sphère bicolore dans les airs et un murmure d'agrément parcourut les rangs des criminels, qui se mirent à lancer leurs balls au Légendaire sans défense. Mais les Pokémons de Green, Gold et des autres s'attachèrent à les repousser, les projetant loin vers le ciel. Humiliés et furieux, les sbires se remirent à attaquer les jeunes qui répliquèrent, et la bataille reprit.

« Yellow ! Cria Green. Tu dois soigner Giratina !

- Mais-mais je n'ai jamais soigné un Pokémon aussi grand toute seule !

- Fais-le et discute pas ! » La blonde au chapeau de paille se dirigea vers Giratina, évitant les attaques et les cris des Rocket; fermant les yeux, elle se concentra intensément.

Peu de temps après, la vue du Pokémon revint, et il ouvrit les yeux. La caverne lui apparaissait floue, et les murs pierreux semblaient en mouvement, mais Giratina aperçut Yellow, qui avait posé ses mains sur sa tête, et comprit. Elle l'avait soigné. La jeune humaine et le dragon Légendaire se regardèrent et elle lui parla : « Tout va bien. Mes amis et moi – elle désigna Blue, Green et Red, qui se battait toujours sur le sol –, on va te protéger. »

Ces quelques paroles touchèrent vraiment Giratina. Il y avait vraiment très, TRÈS peu de personnes dont il savait qu'elles voudraient le protéger plutôt que le capturer... En fait, il n'en voyait qu'une seule. Le Pokémon regarda autour de lui et remarqua que malgré tout, cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Les bons humains et leurs Pokémons, quoique vaillants, étaient largement en sous-nombre. Décidant brusquement de les sauver, Giratina rugit puissamment, faisant apparaître un vide noir devant Yellow, avant de s'effondrer de nouveau sur le sol.

Yellow était surprise, et effrayée. Elle avait dit au Pokémon qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider, mais ce soudain vide semblait plus menaçant qu'autre chose; c'était un trou dans la réalité, qui tourbillonnait d'intentions mauvaises et absorbait la lumière plutôt que de la renvoyer. Ce truc semblait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Le vide s'avança lentement vers la Dresseuse, qui s'en éloigna aussitôt en hurlant. Mais le tourbillon obscur se mit à la suivre, la rattrapant rapidement; Yellow se faufila à travers la foule de sbires qui se battaient toujours, avant de passer devant Blue. La Dresseuse la regarda avec un air interloqué, avant d'être aspirée dans le tourbillon avec tous ses Pokémons, sans pousser un cri.

Et Yellow eut la seule réaction logique. Elle cria.

Mauvaise idée.

Green se rua vers elle en lui demandant si elle allait bien, et ne découvrit le vortex que trop tard. Il ne put y échapper et se fit aspirer, comme Blue avant lui, et ses Pokémons disparurent avec lui. Les sbires Rocket, que le vide semblait totalement ignorer, avait cessé de se battre et regardaient cet étrange phénomène d'un air terrifié et fasciné. Giovanni et Red étaient les seuls à ignorer totalement le tourbillon menaçant et continuaient de rouler sur le sol en se battant avec violence, assénant des coups de pieds, de poings et même de dents.

Bien que Yellow savait que ça n'était pas le moment et que ce vide noir avait déjà aspiré ses amis, elle était fortement tentée de rejoindre Red. C'était sa réaction normale lorsqu'elle avait peur, et ce tourbillon la terrifiait.

« Red ! Hurla-t-elle en sprintant pour le rejoindre.

- Je suis un peu occupé ! » répliqua-t-il. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Elle l'attrapa et l'arracha à Giovanni, hurlant de frustration et donnant des coups de pied dans les airs. « J'avais pas–

- Red, regarde ! » La jeune fille en jaune désigna d'un brusque mouvement de tête le vide tourbillonnant qui progressait sans s'arrêter. Mais le Palettois aux yeux carmins ne sembla pas un instant remarquer que le vortex pourchassait Yellow; tout ce qu'il vit, c'était qu'il s'était placé juste derrière Giovanni. « Parfait. » sourit-t-il.

Puis, toujours retenu par Yellow, il décocha un bon coup de pied au chef de la Team Rocket et l'envoya dans l'abysse mystérieux.

Les sbires Rocket poussèrent à l'unisson un hoquet d'horreur en voyant leur chef disparaître dans les ténèbres en poussant un cri de surprise. Même Yellow était choquée par la réaction de Red. Le garçon était clairement encore excité par son combat contre le Boss, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit à l'approche lente du tourbillon obscur. La jeune blonde sentit soudain son ami lui glisser entre les doigts et se faire engloutir par le néant.

« NOOOOON ! » Cria-t-elle, se jetant en avant pour rattraper le Dresseur qui s'enfonçait dans le vide en criant, ses yeux rouges à présent remplis de peur. Red tendit une dernière fois le bras vers elle, mais le vortex finit de l'aspirer, disparaissant avec le garçon comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Les criminels en noir et rouge, choqués, ne bougeaient plus et ne prononçaient plus un mot. Yellow, au contraire, se rua dans la foule et joua des coudes pour rejoindre Gold, Silver et Crystal, sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Le trio de Johto avait raté la plus grande partie de l'action, coincés qu'ils étaient derrière les sbires, et n'étaient pas certains de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Aussi, quand leur aînée leur passa devant en courant, provenant du fond de la grotte, ils n'hésitèrent qu'un bref instant avant de la suivre pour lui demander des explications.

Une fois que les choses se furent calmées, Yellow s'assit avec les trois ados au point de rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Chuchu tapota le bras de la jeune fille blonde, essayant de la réconforter, pendant qu'elle expliquait ce qu'elle avait vu; Peter, pas vraiment enclin à révéler sa position aux adolescents, était assis dans une crevasse derrière eux et écoutait le récit de la jeune fille.

Crystal fut la première à consoler son amie. « Eh bien... Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient morts.

- C-Comment tu l'expliquerais autrement ? Hoqueta Yellow.

- Ça me fait mal de suggérer un truc comme ça, commença Silver d'un ton pensif, mais on dit de Giratina qu'il contrôle de nombreuses réalités et dimensions différentes. Peut-être qu'il... je sais pas, qu'il les a kidnappés et envoyés ailleurs. » Yellow ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt, mais Gold sembla brusquement intéressé. « Mais oui ! Lança-t-il. Tu nous as dit que ce portail te courait après, c'est ça ? Et il n'a avalé que quatre personnes ? Peut-être que Giratina cherchait juste à t'envoyer avec les autres personnes qu'il avait vues et qui essayaient de l'aider dans un endroit sûr ! »

La blonde releva un peu la tête alors que Crystal continuait, extatique : « Ouais, c'est sans doute ça ! Après tout, si ce vortex était censé vous faire du mal, pourquoi il vous aurait pourchassés toi et les trois autres ? Tu as dit qu'il igonrait complètement les sbires et avait aspiré Giovanni parce que Red l'y avait envoyé !

- Eh ben... peut-être, admit Yellow en essuyant quelques larmes. Mais où Giratina voudrait-il envoyer quelqu'un pour le sauver ? »

Crystal fit la grimace, pensive. « … Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être... Chez quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà aidé ? »

Et bien que l'idée sonne bizarre, Crystal avait mis le doigt dessus. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le multivers qui avait sauvé Giratina avant...

**_Voilà voilà. Après de petites updates, c'est mieux, non?_**


	2. Down and out?

_**Bonjour à touuuus ! Je suis toujours vivante ! o/ D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis, je fais faire un petit point général des fics.**_

_**- La Prophétie de l'Ombre partie 1, ou PO1, voire PO pour faire encore plus court, a été prévue au départ pour comporter une vingtaine de chapitres, sans épilogue. Vu que je compte respecter ce planning, et que je suis en train d'écrire le dix-huitième chapitre, la première partie est presque terminée, mais pas encore postée. Ça va venir. L'intrigue générale est plus ou moins montée, il manque juste pas mal de bricoles, de détails et de trucs à préciser pour la suite.**_

_**- Pour la Ligue des Voleurs, je progresse plus lentement, mais je progresse toujours. Je commence à écrire le neuvième chapitre, mon intrigue est vaguement installée, il faut juste que je fasse du meublage. Voilà voilà, oui parce que ça sert, le meublage, si c'est discret.**_

_**- Enfin, pour Ashgray en vf... Bah, voilà le second chapitre;) Sachant que si je m'y mets à fond, il me faut un peu moins de deux jours pour traduire un chapitre, sinon des p'tits bouts par-ci par-là...**_

_**Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture, et encore désolée du postage lent. Sachez que je passe tous les jours sur ff. Net, n'hésitez pas à me MP !**_

* * *

Bienvenue dans le monde des Pokémons ! Un monde où, à l'âge de dix ans, tout jeune Dresseur rêve de partir en voyage autour du monde pour capturer et combattre des Pokémons sauvages, dans l'espoir de devenir un jour Maître Pokémon ! Aujourd'hui, nous rejoignons notre jeune héros Sacha Ketchum, qui semble-t-il se sent un peu abattu.

« Pikachu ! Éclair ! Tu peux le faire ! » Cria le jeune Dresseur du côté droit du stade. Sacha portait sa veste noire sans manches, marquée d'un grand V jaune, par-dessus son T-shirt blanc. Sur sa tête reposait une casquette rouge (pour l'instant à l'envers) divisée en deux par une ligne noire, et ornée d'une pokéball bleue sur le devant. Malgré sa nervosité, il tentait de faire bonne figure et affichait une assurance feinte.

Sacha se trouvait dans la Conférence de l'Île du Lys de la Vallée, à Sinnoh, ayant tout juste réussi à vaincre son rival, Paul, au match précédent. Il était au milieu d'une bataille très serrée contre un opposant formidable du nom de Tobias. L'autre Dresseur, nettement plus âgé, aux longs cheveux gris, portant une cape rouge, avait déjà réussi à mettre KO toute l'équipe de notre jeune héros, excepté Pikachu, qui présentement se faisait massacrer en beauté par le deuxième Pokémon de Tobias, Latios.

Pikachu lâcha un puissant courant électrique tout en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au Pokémon dragon, et le stade explosa en un rugissement d'excitation !

« PIIII….KAAA…CHUUUU! » Cria le petit rat jaune.

Latios sentit l'électricité parcourir son corps alors qu'il s'envolait haut dans les airs. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas encaisser beaucoup plus d'attaques. Puis Tobias cria de sa voix rocailleuse : « Vite ! Fais-le descendre, balance-le ! »

Le Pokémon regarda vers le bas, entendant à peine son Dresseur, et obéit en vrillant vers le terrain, laissant Pikachu derrière lui. « PIKA ! » hoqueta le type Elektrik alors qu'il chutait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres vers le sol.

_« Ok, c'est plus un match, c'est une exécution ! _» Pensa Sacha, horrifié.

« Utilise Lumi-éclat ! » asséna Tobias. Obéissant jusqu'à la fin, Latios frôla le sol du terrain et commença à faire charger une sphère d'énergie violette dans sa bouche ouverte. Pikachu, toujours en train de chuter, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder le Légendaire d'un air impuissant, craignant que ça se termine aussi bêtement. Mais Sacha eut soudainement une idée salvatrice, non seulement pour vaincre Latios, mais aussi pour sauver la vie de son camarade. « Pikachu, Electacle ! » hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. Et Pikachu dut l'avoir entendu, puisqu'il parvint à modifier sa chute incontrôlée en une course au milieu des airs, le corps couvert d'électricité comme une deuxième fourrure chatoyante. Il chargea férocement le Pokémon Éon bleu, qui lança son attaque au même moment.

La sphère percuta de plein fouet la souris électrique, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Pikachu repoussa l'attaque violette lentement, centimètre par centimètre, grâce à l'électricité que dégageait son corps. Le match était passé d'une prouesse de stratégie et de précision à un duel de force brute, et Pikachu était déterminé à prouver qu'il avait encore assez de ressources pour remporter la victoire. Il se rapprochait de Latios, toujours repoussant le rayon pourpre, et Sacha, submergé par l'excitation, retint son souffle. _« Encore... Encore un tout petit peu... »_ suppliait-il mentalement en jaugeant la distance entre son partenaire de longue date et le dragon couleur saphir. Puis, alors que Pikachu était sur le point de faire exploser la sphère, le jeune Dresseur de Kanto hurla : « MAINTENANT! Queue de fer ! »

La queue en forme d'éclair de Pikachu se mit à briller et, toujours entouré d'électricité, la souris jaune asséna son attaque sur la tête de Latios et la source du Lumi-éclat Il y eut une énorme explosion et le stade tout entier fut recouvert par la poussière qui fut soulevée lorsque les rafales de vent fouettèrent le sol...

Et tout s'arrêta en vol.

« Pikachu ? Couina la souris jaune, comme si elle demandait à son Dresseur pourquoi il avait mis la vidéo en pause juste avant la fin du match.

- Désolé, Pikachu. » Sacha s'assit sur le sol de son salon au Bourg Palette, télécommande en main. « Mais je sais déjà comment ça se finit, termina-t-il. Je regarde juste parce que je veux savoir s'il y avait quoique ce soit que j'aurais pu faire pour le battre.

- Pika... » soupira Pikachu.

Bien que Sacha ne se soit pas tant soucié de sa défaite au début et était resté plutôt fair-play, il était quand même abattu par son nouvel échec dans un tournoi régional. Son rêve avait toujours été de devenir le plus grand Maître Pokémon de tous les temps, mais plus il voyageait et progressait, plus son rêve semblait hors de portée. Et à présent, il se trouvait à passer la matinée à regarder le même match... une fois de plus.

« Sacha ? Fit une voix d'un ton grave. Tu regardes encore la vidéo ? » Le jeune Dresseur se retourna et découvrit sa mère, Delia, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, bras croisés et sourcils froncés d'un air furieux. Elle portait ce jour-là une jupe bleue avec un T-shirt jaune, une veste rose posée sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. Derrière elle, son Mr. Mime avait aussi braqué sur Sacha son regard curieux.

« Sacha Ketchum ! Tu as vu et revu cet enregistrement bien trop souvent pour que je puisse compter, et je te répète encore une fois que tu as fait un excellent travail ! Insista-t-elle fermement. Inutile de te lamenter sur cette défaite ! Tu es un bon Dresseur et un jeune homme tout à fait respectable, même sans un trophée de la Ligue Sinnoh.

- Maieuh, mamaaaaaan, répondit le concerné du ton typiquement ennuyé qu'ont tous les adolescents, c'est ça le problème ! Mes Pokémons et moi, on a tout donné, et on a quand même pas été capables de battre Tobias ! Je m'entraîne tellement pour chaque Ligue, et à chaque fois il y a quelque chose qui me bloque et tout va de travers !

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mon chéri. » Le ton de la trentenaire se fit plus doux. « Il faut juste que tu continues à faire de ton mieux, et tu gagneras le prochain.

- Mais c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois... fit Sacha en baissant la tête. Je ne suis plus aussi sûr que c'est vrai.

- Sacha, je refuse que tu te comportes de cette façon ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu reste cloîtré dans cette maison ! Quand vas-tu repartir dans une autre région ?

- Quand je serais sûr de ne plus perdre. » Sa remarque sarcastique et amère fit froncer les sourcils de Delia. Elle s'avança résolument vers son fils, puis se pencha et lui confisqua la télécommande. Le brun se mit à protester : « Hé mais–

- Sacha, je n'aime pas du tout ton attitude ! Si tu n'as plus assez de confiance en toi pour reprendre ton voyage, rends au moins visite à tes amis ! Il faut que tu sortes. »

Dit comme ça, le jeune avait l'impression que sa mère voulait le mettre dehors. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que visiter quelques amis était juste ce dont il avait besoin. Sacha se leva alors du sofa et dit à sa mère « Merci m'man », sans une once de méchanceté dans sa voix, puis se prépara à sortir pour le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, son fidèle Pikachu avec lui.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement sur la route poussiéreuse, Pikachu finit par sauter sur son épaule. « Pikaaa ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que je vais m'y remettre à un moment, Pikachu. » C'était une demi-vérité. « Mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'une petite visite chez Jacky pourrait bien être le remède conseillé par le docteur !

- Pika ! » Sacha franchit la large porte près du labo et emprunta le petit chemin tortueux à flanc de colline, se dirigeant vers la propriété du professeur. La maison à proprement parler, petite et rectangulaire, se trouvait sur le côté du laboratoir, un large demi-cercle flanqué d'un moulin à vent, où le vénérable Chen travaillait. Le Dresseur s'approcha de la porte et frappa, mais conscient de la taille de la propriété – et donc que le savant du Bourg Palette ne se trouvait probablement pas à proximité –, se permit d'entrer. Une fois dans le hall, il lança un vigoureux « Professeuuuuur ! », en espérant localiser son professeur préféré.

« Sacha, fait une voix curieuse, est-ce bien toi ? » Le brun se mit à courir et déboula dans la pièce de droite. Notant la présence d'un vieil homme avec des cheveux gris et une blouse blanche, occupé à taper à un ordinateur, le brun répéta : « Professeur ?

- Sacha ! » Le professeur tourna sa chaise et fit face à Sacha, souriant de toutes ses dents. « C'est bien toi, jeune homme ! lança-t-il de sa voix un peu rauque.

- Bonjour professeur, sourit Sacha. Ma mère m'a conseillé de passer faire un petit coucou, alors me voilà !

- C'est drôle, je ne savais pas que penser quand j'ai entendu ta voix. J'aurais pensé que tu serais déjà reparti dans une autre région...

- Ouais, rit doucement le garçon. Je ne pense pas repartir avec un petit moment.

- Un petit moment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous savez... Juste... quelque temps. Je profite d'être à la maison pour l'instant.

- Sacha, cela fait cinq semaines que tu es rentré, contra Sammy Chen. Habituellement, j'ai du mal à te retenir ici une semaine. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Le jeune brun ne répondit pas. Il se demandait s'il devait parler au professeur de ses sentiments à propos de sa dernière défaite à Sinnoh, mais juste au moment où il se décidait à ouvrir la bouche, un bip répétitif résonna dans le fond.

« Ah, s'exclama le professeur Pokémon d'un air satisfait, le thé est prêt. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en lançant à son jeune ami : « En voudrais-tu un peu, Sacha ?

- Euhm, non merci. » déclina le garçon (dont le thé n'était pas la boisson favorite). Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête et Sacha demanda : « Dites, vous savez si Jacky est là ? »

Le vieil homme releva la tête de sa tasse fumante, ayant apparemment déjà complètement oublié la conversation précédente. « Oh, bien sûr qu'il est là ! Il doit être en train de nourrir les Pokémons du lac en ce moment. Si tu te dépêches, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à la pendule, tu devrais réussir à le croiser avant qu'il ne s'occupe des Pokémons Plante.

- Merci professeur ! » sourit Sacha. Il piqua un sprint, faisant presque tomber Pikachu de son épaule, et traversa la cour du laboratoire en un éclair.

Quelques minutes de course effrénée plus tard, le Dresseur commença à apercevoir le lac et se mit à ralentir. Une forme indécise attira soudain son regard, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, la silhouette se précisa peu à peu : elle se tenait juste en face de l'eau et lui tournait le dos. Il se rapprocha encore et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Jacky. Plutôt une fille.

« ...Ondine ? » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton ahuri. La fille se tourna vers lui, la capuche de son sweat jaune sans manches claquant doucement dans le vent. Les cheveux roux flamboyant de l'adolescente étaient attachés en une queue de cheval sur le côté. Il s'agissait bien de l'amie de notre jeune héros, la Championne d'Azuria, Ondine.

« SACHA ! » Elle se jeta dans les bras du Dresseur avec un hurlement de joie, manquant une nouvelle fois faire dégringoler Pikachu de son perchoir attitré, et l'enserra dans un énorme câlin. Trop choqué pour bouger, Sacha lui demanda : « Dine... Mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Hmpf, grogna la sirène en shorts en repoussant son ami. Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir. » Même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que Sacha Ketchum perçut le sarcasme et il grimaça légèrement, mal à l'aise, avant de murmurer. « Euh... Je cherchais Jacky. » Il se sentait prêt à parler au dessinateur amateur de ses problèmes, en revanche il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Ondine soit là. La rouquine était... compliquée. Tordue. Difficile à prévoir.

« Je suis là, Sacha. » Entendant la voix de son vieil ami, Sacha regarda vers la droite. Jacky Léon, dessinateur, observateur et chercheur Pokémon se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres à peine, avec son éternel bandeau rouge et pull vert. Il se tenait juste à côté d'une sorte de petite charrette à bras avec des boîtes de nourriture pour Pokémons, dont le jeune homme était en train de se servir. « Je suis là depuis le début, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah. » Retrouver Ondine avait apparemment fait sauter quelques plombs à Sacha, qui avait du mal à parler. « Euh... Quoi de neuf ? Finit-il par demander.

- Quoi de neuf ? Quoi de neuf chez toi, plutôt ?! Répliqua Jacky. J'étais persuadé que tu serais reparti en voyage depuis longtemps. Ça fait, quoi, un mois que tu es rentré ?

- UN MOIS ?! S'exclama la jeune fille. Et t'as même pas cherché à me faire savoir que t'étais à Kanto ? » Sacha recula d'un pas à la vision de la Dresseuse furieuse. « Ouais, bah, j'allais te le dire de toute façon ! Se défendit-il en agitant les mains devant son visage – technique qui lui permettait d'éviter les lasers que lui envoyaient les prunelles d'Ondine. C'est juste que... Je me sens pas super en forme ces temps-ci.

- Pikachu. » La confirmation du petit Pokémon fit s'adoucir le regard océan de la Championne et Jacky interrogea : « Comment ça ?

- Ben... » Sacha se tut quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées, toujours incertain quant à savoir s'il allait tout déballer à son amie ou pas. « C'est... le dernier match.

- Passé à la télé, se souvint le dessinateur.

- Voilà. Juste après ce... ce qu'il s'y est passé. Je n'ai pas l'impression que je peux recommencer à m'entraîner tout de suite... » Ondine n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Pour l'instant, ça va. « Je dis toujours que je peux m'améliorer en m'entraînant, que j'y arriverai la prochaine fois, mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. J'ai... j'crois que j'ai perdu ma motivation.

Silence.

« Ça explique pas mal de choses, lâcha Ondine.

- Gné ? Fit très intelligemment Sacha.

- Oh allez, sourit la rouquine. Tu m'as envoyé des lettres, quoi, toutes les semaines ? Pendant que tu étais à Sinnoh, et je me demandais pourquoi tu as arrêté d'écrire, pouf, comme ça, en pleine conférence du Lys de la Vallée.

- Tu as eu des _lettres _?! Demanda Jacky, éberlué.

- Bah, rougit Sacha en se frottant la tête d'un air gêné, j'étais un peu plus retourné que ce que je disais.

- Et t'as pas pensé que je le verrai à la télé ?

- Attends, tu m'as envoyé, quoi, deux cartes postales. Maximum. » Le dessinateur au bandeau rouge n'avait toujours pas lâché le sujet du courrier, mais il fut une nouvelle fois ignoré lorsque le jeune Dresseur répondit à Ondine : « C'est toujours mieux que si j'avais dû parler de ma propre défaite.

- Franchement, je vois pas le problème. T'as été super !

- ÉHO, LES GENS ! Lança Jacky, déterminé à ne pas se laisser ignorer, mais promptement réduit au silence par un classe et courtois « JACKY LA FERME ! » de la part d'Ondine.

- Je sais que j'ai été super, continua Sacha. La conférence du Lys de la Vallée a sans doute été ce que j'ai pu faire de mieux ! Mais Tobias était quand même plus fort.

- Je vois pas ce qui te turlupine, Sacha, s'agaça la Championne au caractère bouillant. Tu voulais être meilleur que tout le monde ? C'est ça ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » Le brun au Pikachu était de retour sur la défensive. « Mais je pensais que j'avais peut-être une chance de gagner une conférence !

- On dirait que tu as oublié les Îles Orange, dit sarcastiquement la Championne aquatique en roulant des yeux.

- Une conférence _certifiée par la Ligue Pokémon. »_ précisa Sacha.

Ondine avait déjà vu ça. Pas aussi grave, peut-être, n'empêche qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. La rouquine connaissait Sacha depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle était facilement capable de reconnaître cette peur de se remettre au dressage qui le prenait quand il perdait un match très important. Jacky, lui, n'avait voyagé avec le brun que pendant leur trajet aux Îles Orange, et Sacha perdait très peu à cette époque. L'apprenti chercheur, sagement, laissa la main à l'Azurienne.

Et puis, des fois, c'était marrant de les voir s'enguirlander. Il considérait leurs disputes régulières comme une manière originale de flirter.

Le principal concerné brisa le silence : « Si je ne peux même pas devenir Champion d'une conférence reconnue par la Ligue, alors je ne pourrais jamais entrer à la Ligue en elle-même. Et si je ne peux même pas entrer à la Ligue, je ne serais jamais Maître Pokémon !

- Sacha ! répliqua Ondine, décidant d'être plus agressive. Le plus jeune Maître de l'histoire avait vingt-quatre ans ! Tu espères passer toutes les Ligues en combien de temps, exactement ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, Ondine ! Cria le garçon – qui au passage commençait aussi à s'énerver. J'AURAIS PU entrer à la Ligue ! » Cette dernière phrase attira l'attention de la jeune fille et elle laissa tomber son air renfrogné, arborant à la place un air de confusion. Il continua : « ...Ou j'aurais au moins pu affronter le Conseil Quatre de Sinnoh. À chaque fois que j'ai perdu une conférence, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai accepté être arrivé aussi loin que j'ai pu, mais cette fois, c'était pas pareil ! J'étais au top du top ! Pour une fois, j'étais – je faisais un SUPER boulot, Ondy ! J'ai dressé des Pokémons logiquement forts et j'avais des stratégies impeccables ! Avec le boulot qu'on a fourni, je ne crois pas que ce soit exagéré de dire que j'aurais pu vaincre tous les Dresseurs de la conférence... » Sacha avait baissé le regard vers le sol et sa voix allait en s'atténuant. « …Mais il y avait Tobias. J'ai été battu par quelqu'un qui avait au moins deux Pokémons légendaires dans son équipe ! Deux _légendaires _! Comment je peux espérer faire mieux que ça ? »

Ondine commençait à réaliser pourquoi il était tellement déçu. Elle se mordit la lèvre : lui crier dessus n'était pas la meilleure solution. « Sacha–

- J'ai vu et revu ce match et j'ai pas trouvé QUOIQUE CE SOIT qui cloche ! L'interrompit-il. J'ai joué les cartes que j'avais en main aussi bien que je pouvais. Je les avait bien entraînés, mais il y avait quelqu'un à cette conférence, quelqu'un de tellement différent des Dresseurs qui y participent ordinairement que je n'aurais pas pu gagner de toute façon. » Génial, même Ondine était troublée maintenant. Si seulement elle n'avait pas balancé tous ces commentaires sarcastiques plus tôt. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés sur une note plus joyeuse ?

Son ami leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans les iris océan de la Championne en reprenant tristement : « Je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais ma chance semble toujours me lâcher au moment crucial. On dirait que l'unique constante dans l'univers est que Sacha Ketchum ne peut gagner aucune conférence de la Ligue. »

En quelques secondes, Ondine avait pris sa décision et remplacé sa moue attristée par un air neutre. Il était hors de question qu'elle le rejoigne dans son auto-apitoiement, mais malgré tout, elle comprenait parfaitement la situation. Sans un mot, elle tendit les bras en arrière, attrapa son sac à dos en forme d'Obalie, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et en sortit un grand livre à couverture bleue, fermé par un cadenas. Intrigués, Sacha et Jacky se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ceci, commença la rouquine, est mon journal. Le premier que je trouve à le feuilleter est mort, vu ? » Les deux garçons se reculèrent rapidement, hochant la tête en approbation et agitant leurs mains en face d'eux. « Bien sûr, bien sûr ! » « Même pas en rêve !

- Très bien., fit-elle en revenant à son cahier. J'ai pris des notes pour chacune de nos aventures quand je voyageais avec toi. » Sur cette déclaration, elle sortit une clé de nulle part et ouvrit le cadenas, puis son journal, en sortit trois feuilles de papier des pages et les tendit à Sacha. Surpris, le garçon prit les papiers et les examina, se rendant vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'articles de journaux. Les titres proclamaient « Les agents de la Team Rocket Annie et Oakley finalement appréhendées grâce au Dresseur du Bourg Palette Sacha Ketchum », « La crise météorologique mondiale résolue par le véritable Élu ? » et « Un jeune Dresseur sauve Greenfield – des Zarbis mis en cause ? ». Chaque article, découpé avec soin, illustrait une des aventures qu'il avait eu quand il voyageait avec Ondine, et lors desquelles il avait d'une quelconque manière sauvé le monde.

Ondine prit à nouveau la parole : « Je dirais plus que s'il y a une constante dans l'univers, c'est que Sacha Ketchum parvient toujours à sauver le monde. » Le Dresseur aux yeux bruns la regarda un moment. Puis il revint aux articles de journaux, réfléchissant à ce que son amie de toujours venait de dire. « Je voudrais avoir autant de chance pour mes matches de conférence qu'en sauvant l'univers... »

La rouquine allait hurler. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il prêter autant attention à un truc COMME ÇA ?! IL AVAIT _SAUVÉ LE MONDE, _nom d'Arceus ! Jacky, voyant la jeune fille sur le point d'exploser, cherchait désespérément une solution, un argument supplémentaire à présenter, quand soudain une quatrième voix d'adolescent lança un joyeux : « Hey, Ashy-boy ! »

_Parfait_, songea le dessinateur avec un sourire. Le trio fit volte-face et découvrit un jeune homme aux piques châtains bien connues, portant un t-shirt noir, un pantalon kaki, et une blouse de laboratoire par-dessus le tout. Régis Chen. « J'arrive de Sinnoh, dit l'ancien rival de Sacha de sa voix toujours un peu nasillarde mais nettement plus profonde. J'ai laissé tomber mes recherches quelques jours pour rendre une petite visite et papy m'a dit que t'étais dehors, à discuter avec Jacky. Je crois pas qu'il ait mentionné ta présence, Ondine, mais content de te voir quand même. »

Jacky s'était habitué à attendre les visites de Régis, et puisque le jeune homme des Îles Orange travaillait à plein temps au labo de son grand-père, il avait appris à connaître l'adolescent. Il savait ainsi que si Ondine, la plus vieille et la plus chère amie de Sacha, ne parvenait pas à le remettre à l'entraînement, alors le châtain était leur dernier espoir. L'observateur Pokémon lança un regard au jeune chercheur en désignant discrètement Sacha, et hocha légèrement la tête. C'est difficilement explicable, mais quand on a passé assez de temps avec quelqu'un, il devient possible de communiquer avec lui sans prononcer un seul mot.

Régis hocha la tête en retour. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qui clochait avec son Ashy-boy préféré, il avait compris que Jacky voulait qu'il redevienne quelques minutes le Régis « classique ». Autrement dit, un chieur de première. « Alors, Sacha, commença-t-il en teintant sa voix d'un arrogance insupportable. J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un avait été écrasé comme il faut à la dernière conférence. »

Ledit quelqu'un fut un peu choqué. Il était au courant que le petit-fils Chen avait de temps en temps des mauvaises périodes pendant lesquelles il redevenait prétentieux et casse-pieds, mais les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées entre eux deux. Sacha ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son ami commence comme ça.

« Bah alors ? Le Miaouss t'a bouffé la langue ? » Le brun réagit à cette nouvelle provocation et lâcha lentement : « Non... J'ai pas gagné la conférence du Lys de la Vallée.

- Sans blague. Je pouvais prévoir ça tout seul, pas besoin de sortir l'Alakazam. Nan, je parle de ta défaite _écrasante_. »

Bon, ça commençait à devenir doucement énervant. Sacha se renfrogna et répliqua d'un ton acide : « Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, Régis ?

- Ça veut diiiiiiiire que tu peux plus te battre, répondit le rival en souriant narquoisement. Quelqu'un t'a tellement _bousillé_ que tu ne vas plus faire de compét. Fini de voyager. T'as été explosé. Détruit. Écrasé.

- J'ai JAMAIS dit ça ! S'exclama le Dresseur en déprime. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause, c'est tout ! Plus de nouveaux voyages pour l'instant. Peut-être, je sais pas, peut-être que je vais saisir l'offre de Brandon et devenir Meneur de Zone ! » Le groupe se tut. Ça, pour une surprise, c'en était une de taille : Sacha n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Il songeait vraiment à laisser tomber son rêve ?

Bon, au moins maintenant, Régis savait pourquoi ils avaient besoin de lui. Ondine s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Jacky la fit rapidement taire. Elle lui lança un regarda assassin, et en réponse le jeune homme hocha la tête, lui intimant de laisser faire l'adolescent. Lequel reprit à ce moment précis : « Pff. Prévisible. Petit Sachounet ne peut pas atteindre son objectif, donc il va s'abriter derrière l'excuse que quelqu'un lui a fournie, toute chaude et sur un plateau d'argent, heh ?

- HEY ! » Sacha était à fond dedans, à présent. « Agatha m'a dit un jour que les Meneurs de Zone étaient aussi forts que la majorité des membres des Conseils régionaux ! T'en dis quoi, hein ?

- J'en dis que la vieille chouette est trop sénile pour se souvenir de pas mal de truc importants, répondit Régis en gloussant. Après tout, t'as p'têt battu tous les Meneurs de Zone, n'empêche que t'as pas réussi à vaincre UN SEUL membre des Conseils, même si ta vie en dépendait !

- JE SUIS TOUT À FAIT CAPABLE DE BATTRE N'IMPORTE QUEL MEMBRE DES CONSEILS ! » Ondine et Jacky étaient fous de joie. Dire que Sacha disait à peine quelques minutes avant qu'il n'était pas capable de gagner une conférence, et là il mourrait d'envie d'affronter le Conseil Quatre ! Sans compter que Régis n'avait pas fini, et, regardant le brun fulminant droit dans les yeux, apposa la dernière main à son œuvre : « Oh, s'il te plaît, Sachou. _T'es même pas capable de me battre._

- LÀ, CA SUFFIT ! Rugit le Dresseur en trépignant de rage. On est déjà au labo débile de ton grand-père ! Tes six Pokémons les plus forts contre les miens, on va voir qui va battre qui ?

- Okay, ricana l'ancien rival. Je te retrouve à cet endroit précis pour te botter les fesses dans une demie-heure. »

- PARFAIT !

- Grouille, maintenant ! J'veux t'exploser avant que ta petite amie ne s'en aille. » Il savait pertinemment que cette dernière expression faisait toujours tiquer les deux ados, et Sacha cria un dernier « C'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE ! » avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux pour rassembler son équipe. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Jacky sourit largement. « Merci, Régis. Merci merci merci !

- De rien, sourit le chercheur. Dites, il l'a mal prise, cette défaite, hein ?

- Tu as vu le match ? Demanda Ondine.

- Ouais. Mais Tobias a beau être fort, Sacha se laissera pas abattre pour longtemps ! Il finira par accomplir son rêve.

- J'étais franchement inquiète pour lui, cette fois.

- Y avait de quoi. » Devant le sourire de Régis, la rousse étrécit les yeux et gronda : « Ne prends pas mon absence de réponse pour un consentement, mec. Sacha n'est PAS mon petit ami.

- Okay, okay. J'ai juste–

- Hum, les gens ? Interrompit Jacky. Où sont passés les Pokémons eau ? » Les deux adolescents, cessant de discuter, se tournèrent vers le lac et remarquèrent à leur tour l'absence de Pokémons aquatiques. « ...Bizarre, commenta Régis.

- Hé, ils sont là ! » Suivant le doigt tendu d'Ondine, les garçons se retournèrent. Beaucoup de Pokémons eau s'étaient accroupis sur l'herbe, près du lac. « Pourquoi ils font ça ? S'étonna Jacky.

- Ils sentent quelque chose, répondit pensivement l'autre garçon, qui avait assisté à un phénomène similaire à Sinnoh.

- Quoi ?

- Quand les Pokémons eau sentent une perturbation dans leur environnement, expliqua Ondine, les Pokémons à branchies plongent profondément, et ceux à poumons courent sur la terre ferme. Ils sont en train de se préparer, quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer.

- Je-je suis pas sûr de comprendre, admis Jacky.

- Mettons qu'il y a un orage, proposa Régis. Pour éviter d'être jetés sur la rive, les Pokémons à branchies plongent, et pour éviter que les vagues les noient, les Pokémons à poumons grimpent sur la terre ferme.

- D'accord, mais je ne vois pas d'orage, objecta l'observateur Pokémon en levant les yeux.

- Les Pokémons sont plus en lien avec la nature que nous. » Le jeune garçon châtain fixa l'eau d'un regard vague et reprit lentement : « Ça peut être n'importe quoi... »

**_Par contre, la suite est toujours en traduction ^^" Je la poste As Soon As Possible!_**


	3. Legends Collide

_**(Faut vraiment que je cesse de me faire passer pour morte, moi.) Bref, bonjour à tous et à toutes! Eh oui, je suis toujours là! Et j'écris toujours aussi!**_

_**À ce propos. Je me suis rendue compte d'une énorme bourde que j'ai faite, dans PO. Dans l'animé, Régis n'a jamais été Champion de Jadielle, il est devenu chercheur après sa défaite à la Ligue de Kanto... C'était Green qui est devenu Champion après que Red l'ait écras- pardon, battu, dans les jeux...**_

_**Bon, pour garder un minimum de cohérence, je ne vais pas changer quoi que ce soit dans PO, sinon on va pas s'y retrouver. Disons que Régis est devenu Champion après quelques années en tant que chercheur aux côtés de son papy. Ok ? ^^" Au pire je réécrirai tout ça cet été.**_

_**Voilà donc le troisième chapitre de Ash-gray en vf! Bonne lectuuuure!**_

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'histoire._**

* * *

Les Pokémons eau n'étaient pas les seuls à agir bizarrement. En fait, presque tous les Pokémons dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour du laboratoire Chen se comportaient étrangement, se téléportant, plongeant ou creusant sous l'influence d'une force mystérieuse. Ils pouvaient sentir une perturbation, une déformation dans le cours ordinaire de l'espace-temps. Quelque chose se rapprochait de leur monde, et ce quelque chose apparut à la lisière d'une petite forêt juste à l'extérieur du Bourg Palette. Le portail déchira la dimension, laissant s'échapper quatre formes qui atterrirent lourdement dans l'herbe, avant que la porte entre les mondes ne s'évapore purement et simplement.

Les détenteurs du pokédex et le boss Rocket restèrent allongés sur le sol pendant quelques minutes, récupérant du rude voyage avec moult plaintes et gémissements. Green fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, jetant un regard vague aux arbres et aux buissons près de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il les examina de plus près et nota, étonné, qu'ils semblaient plus colorés que les plantes « normales ». La lumière du jour, elle aussi, était bizarrement plus... lumineuse. Le Champion de Jadielle leva sa main à hauteur de son visage et l'agita de droite à gauche, puis de haut en bas, examinant curieusement le mouvement. Les choses bougeaient de manière plus fluide que ce à quoi il était habitué. Tout semblait plus coloré, plus actif, plus... plus vivant.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? Interrogea Blue. Tout semble tellement différent... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. » Red était aussi stupéfait que ses compagnons. Il se redressa en position assise et tourna lentement la tête, découvrant son nouvel environnement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça et restait totalement silencieux, trop choqué pour parler.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Giovanni assis juste à côté de lui, et explorant les alentours du regard exactement comme lui le faisait.

« VOUS ! » Red se remit sur ses pieds en un éclair et pointa une pokéball en direction du mafieux d'un air belliqueux. Blue et Green se rappelèrent rapidement dans quelle situation ils étaient fourrés et se redressèrent tout aussi prestement; Giovanni se mit debout plus lentement et leva ses bras vers le ciel, encerclé par les trois adolescents furieux. « Eh bien, eh bien... que pensez-vous faire avec ces balls ?

- Que pensez-vous qu'on va faire avec ? gronda Red, très sérieux.

- Allons, gloussa Giovanni d'un ton froid. Seriez-vous assez stupides pour m'attaquer ici ? » Red, surpris, haussa un sourcil, faisant signe au boss de la Team Rocket continuer. « Quelques instants auparavant, nous étions dans une caverne, en compagnie d'un Pokémon légendaire dont on dit qu'il peut contrôler les différents plans de réalité. Et à présent, nous nous trouvons dans une forêt inconnue à l'atmosphère pour le moins étrange. On peut donc en déduire simplement que nous ne sommes plus dans notre monde.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. » murmura Green. Giovanni planta son regard arrogant dans les iris rouges de Red et reprit : « Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Tu peux m'attaquer, mais il se peut qu'il n'existe aucun être doué de raison sur cette terre pour m'arrêter. Ou bien, peut-être existe-t-il des espèces intelligentes, même une civilisation, pourquoi pas, ce qui cependant ne signifie pas qu'ils seront dotés de la même capacité de raisonnement ou de la même morale que toi et tes petits camarades. Il est même possible qu'ils trouvent un plaisir bien plus grand en nous tuant, nous et nos Pokémons. Nous sommes dans le même bateau. Il faut que nous laissions nos différences de côté pour l'instant. À moins que vous ne teniez à m'attaquer et à réduire ainsi nos chances de survie ici... ? »

Red réfléchit intensément pendant plusieurs minutes. Il devait bien avouer que toutes ces questions ne lui étaient même pas venues à l'esprit. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire déchiqueter par un monstre extra-dimensionnel, mais il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Giovanni non plus. Ce fut Blue qui brisa le silence, tendant une main en direction du boss. « D'accord. Mais d'abord, je prends vos Pokémons. »

Les garçons la regardèrent d'un air éloquent et la brunette soupira, se hâtant de compléter : « Rho, ça va. Je ne ferais rien de mal avec. C'est juste... une garantie.

- Mpff, grogna le criminel. D'accord. » Il garda ses bras tendus vers le ciel alors que la jeune Dresseuse lui chipait les six pokéballs qu'il avait à sa taille. Elle se releva avec un petit sourire, plus détendue; Green lui lança un regard suspicieux, puis lui lança : « File-m'en deux, et pareil pour Red.

- Ohhh, Greeny, gloussa-t-elle. Après toutes ces années, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

- Je ne fais pas confiance aux enquiquineuses. » répliqua le Champion de Jadielle – qui n'en loupait jamais une. Blue gonfla ses joues d'un air désapprobateur comme un Rondoudou en colère, mais lança les sphères à ses deux amis, avant de revenir à côté du mafieux. « Alors ? Reprit-il. Allez-vous bientôt cesser de pointer ces choses vers moi ? » Red revint brusquement à la réalité et se rendit compte que lui et Green tenaient toujours fermement leurs pokéballs, bras tendus vers le chef de la Team Rocket. Il abaissa le bras avec un petit « Oups. » pas plus désolé que ça, faisant signe à son ami de faire la même chose.

« Bien. À présent, comment partons-nous d'ici ? Demanda Giovanni.

- Aucune idée, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux châtain. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Red. On devrait au moins faire quelque chose. Rester plantés là ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose.

- Est-ce qu'on peut seulement rentrer chez nous ? intervint Blue.

- Pour l'instant, restons concentrés sur la survie, décida le jeune Maître de Kanto. On pourrait essayer de voir s'il existe une civilisation dans les parages.

- Et si elle s'avère hostile ? Fit Giovanni.

- On s'en inquiétera si on en trouve. » Après quelques minutes d'intense discussion, le petit groupe décida qu'ils marcheraient vers la droite de la forêt en formant un cercle de défense – au cas où des bestioles les attaqueraient. Red menait la danse, Green et Blue regardant chacun d'un autre côté et Giovanni couvrant leurs arrières. Ils progressaient lentement, et totalement ignorants de la présence de trois personnes qui les espionnaient depuis une grosse montgolfière en forme de Miaouss.

« Eh bé, on dirait que le morveux s'est trouvé de nouveau amis, fit James, détaillant Red avec ses jumelles.

- Mais où est Pikachu ? S'interrogea Jessie, armée du même appareil.

- C'est vrai, j'avais pas remarqué. Il est où ?

- Hep, c'est pas la seule chose bizarre ici ! » lança Miaouss, qui lui aussi observait la scène à travers des jumelles plus petites. « C'est pas le boss qui suit les morveux, là ?

- De quoi ?! Où ? » Ses deux complices braquèrent leurs jumelles sur l'arrière du quatuor, où Giovanni fermait la marche. « Pas possible... fit James, choqué.

- Mais comment ? Ajouta Jessie dans le même état.

- C'est pas évident ? Rétorqua le Pokémon félin. Pour moi, y'a aucun doute qu'après nos tentatives ratées de capturer le Pikachu du morveux, le boss a décidé qu'il partirait le chercher tout seul, mais le morveux a été trop fort pour lui ! Du coup, après avoir ruiné son plan avec ses Pokémons, le morveux et ses p'tits copains l'ont fait prisonnier !

- Oh non ! Couina James. Si la police découvre qui est le boss, ça sera la fin de la Team Rocket !

- Heureusement pour nous, on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivé à une ville, soupira Miaouss.

- Oh làlà, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » James, en panique totale, ne semblait plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Jessie, au contraire, arborait un sourire mauvais. Son compagnon s'en rendit compte et interrogea : « Jessie ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureuse ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? Exulta la jeune femme en agrippant l'uniforme de James. Ça rend notre boulot encore plus facile !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jess' ?

- D'habitude, on rate tout parce qu'on ne peut pas capturer le raton, expliqua Jessie, toujours en souriant. Mais cette fois, tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est se mettre du côté du boss et le sauver de ces morveux ! » Le visage de James s'illumina brusquement. « Mais oui ! Notre plan a juste besoin d'être à moitié réussi !

- Et alors, à nous les promotions, les vacances et les suppléments à foison ! Couina la femme aux cheveux magenta, euphorique.

- D'accord, mais on va quand même essayer d'attraper les Pokémons, non ? Demanda Miaouss d'un ton inquiet.

- Bien sûr que oui ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, démarre-moi le Pokéchopeur 2000 et tiens-toi prêt à le lancer quand les gamins exploreront la prochaine clairière !

- Aucun problème !

- Ils se dirigent vers le labo de Chen, murmura James d'un air victorieux. Mais ils ne parviendront même pas à passer la porte... »

* * *

« Juuuuungkooooo ! Cria Sacha en écartant quelques buissons.

-Piiiikaaaa ! Ajouta Pikachu, perché sur la tête de son Dresseur et ami.

- Allez, Jungko, je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi ! » Le jeune Dresseur était parvenu à rassembler cinq des six Pokémons qu'il avait décidé d'envoyer combattre Régis. Il avait trouvé Mustébouée au lac, puis Ronflex, éveillé, ce qui tenait de l'exploit; Scorvol avait été le troisième, faisant le Gruikui pendu à une branche d'arbre. Puis Sacha avait passé un coup de fil à Liza, de la Vallée Dracaurifique, pour qu'elle lui renvoie son Dracaufeu. Et, bien sûr, le cinquième allait être Pikachu. Le garçon voulait que Jungko soit son dernier Pokémon, mais ne parvenait à le trouver nulle part.

« Jungko ! Fit une voix proche.

- Hein ? » Sacha se retourna et se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec une face de reptile mâchonnant un brin d'herbe. Le Dresseur laissa échapper un cri de surprise et recula, éjectant Pikachu de son perchoir avec un « Pika ! » de protestation de ce dernier. Jungko, accroché à une branche la tête en bas comme Scorvol, rigola un bon coup en voyant son Dresseur par terre. « Ah bravo, c'est malin, grommela Sacha en boudant un peu.

- Ko ! Ko ! » Décontenancé, le garçon suivit le doigt tendu du Pokémon Plante et regarda la cime de l'arbre. « Tu veux que je grimpe ? Pourquoi, tu veux me montrer quelque chose ?

- Jungko jun. » Et, sur ces mots, le lézard bipède bondit hors de la vue de son Dresseur. Sacha et Pikachu échangèrent un regard étonné, puis Pikachu lâcha un « Chu. » indifférent, alors que son ami se contentait de hausser les épaules. Le garçon s'accrocha à la branche et se mit alors à grimper avec agilité, rejoignant le starter de Hoenn.

Jungko se tenait droit et regardait au loin, au dessus de la cime des arbres. Sacha suivit son regard et lâcha un hoquet en voyant la montgolfière en forme de tête de Miaouss pas très loin du labo. « La Team Rocket, marmonna-t-il avec mépris.

- Jungko, confirma le gros lézard.

- Je vais essayer de leur tomber dessus avant qu'ils ne débarquent pour voler les Pokémons du professeur. » Sacha pointa sa pokéball sur Jungko et la sphère bicolore le rappela dans un flash de lumière rouge. « Bon, on dirait que tout le monde est là. » commenta le garçon. Il lança un dernier regard au ballon à air chaud et reprit : « Allez, on y va. »

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes de progression à travers l'étrange forêt, Red remarqua la sombre silhouette d'un moulin à vent qui se dressait dos au soleil. « Hé, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Souvenez-vous qu'on doit faire preuve de prudence, rappela Green.

- Tu as raison. » Le petit groupe des quatre Dresseurs s'approcha lentement du moulin, et débouchèrent bientôt dans une petite clairière.

Brusquement, plusieurs explosions retentirent tout autour d'eux, et bientôt ils furent encerclés par de la fumée. Une toux âpre les prit et ils couvrirent leurs bouches pour continuer à respirer, cherchant à voir à travers le soudain brouillard pour déterminer ce qu'il s'était passer. « Qu'est-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Hoqueta Red. Aussitôt, comme pour répondre à sa question, une grande silhouette apparut derrière le voile brumeux. Deux formes qui se tenaient au sommet prirent alors la parole :

« Nous sommes de retour !

- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! »

La fumée commença à se dissiper, révélant un homme aux cheveux bleu clair, une femme à l'improbable chevelure rouge vif et un Miaouss; tous les trois se tenaient fièrement au centre d'un ballon de paille verte, pendu à un énorme ballon en forme de tête de Miaouss. Le petit groupe pousse un hoquet de stupéfaction à la vue du R rouge sur les uniformes immaculés des nouveaux venus. « La Team Rocket ? Hoqueta Red, incrédule.

- Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation !

- Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation !

- Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité !

- Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée !

- Jessie !

- James !

- La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière ! reprit la femme – Jessie.

- Rendez-vous tous, où ce sera la guerre ! Renchérit l'homme, apparemment James.

- Miaouss, la guerre ! »

Et sur cette dernière phrase du Pokémon félin, la devise aussi bizarre que ridicule fut close par l'apparition d'un Pokémon bleu, jaillissant de sa pokéball avec un « Quuuulbutoké ! » un peu bêta.

Giovanni sourit : bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces trois guignols, il s'en fichait totalement. Il y avait une échappatoire. Blue, choquée, mit un peu de temps à réagir : « Mais comment–

- N'as-tu pas encore compris, gamine ? L'interrompit James en souriant. La Team Rocket n'abandonne jamais !

- Et maintenant, renchérit le Miaouss – parlant ?! –, laissez partir le boss ! » Profitant de l'état de choc dans lequel était plongé le petit groupe de Dresseurs à la vue du groupe qu'ils avaient espéré avoir à jamais dissous, Giovanni s'élança vers la montgolfière. Red sembla se réveiller brusquement et, au moment où le criminel passait devant lui, lui sauta dessus avec un « Sûrement pas ! » décidé, saisissant sa veste noire et tirant dessus pour le ramener en arrière. Mais l'ancien Champion de Jadielle fit brusquement volte-face et frappa Red au creux de l'estomac, le pliant en deux sous la surprise et la douleur.

« Red ! » Blue se rua près de son ami, le soutenant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Jessie déroula une échelle de corde le long du flanc du ballon; Giovanni en saisit les montants et commença son ascension. Ni Red, encore sonné par le coup de l'ancien Champion, ni Blue, qui vérifiait qu'il allait bien, ne virent le petit manège des criminels, mais Green dégaina la première pokéball qu'il avait et la brandit, y jetant un rapide regard. _Dracaufeu. Parfait_.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » lança-t-il d'un ton déterminé. Giovanni s'immobilisa à mi-hauteur et le trio de losers – bien que les Dex Holders ne le sachent pas encore – lancèrent un regard surpris à Green. « J'ai un Dracaufeu dans cette ball ! Annonça-t-il. Si vous laissez cet homme poser un pied dans le ballon, je vous enverrai bouler dans le ciel, vous et votre ballon débile !

- Aha, sourit Jessie, l'air assuré. Ça, c'est que tu crois, gamin.

- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on s'en irait sans butin, les morveux ? » Ricana son camarade. Red releva la tête en grimaçant, intrigué. « Butin ?

- Et on y va ! » Miaouss sauta depuis le ballon, tenant dans ses pattes un genre de... tuyau d'arrosage ? Blue remonta le tuyau du regard et découvrit une petite machine rectangulaire en métal. Le Pokémon Chadégout pressa un bouton, l'air triomphant, et l'air commença à être aspiré dans la machine. La pokéball de Green lui échappa des mains et fila vers le tuyau, bientôt suivies par toutes celles encore accrochées à sa ceinture – et celles de ses amis. Il jura et chercha à les rattraper, ne parvenant qu'à récupérer son Akwakwak. Blue se jeta en avant en brassant frénétiquement l'air de ses mains, paniquée, mais ne fit qu'effleurer la surface des sphères bicolores, qu'elle vit aspirées par la machine sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. « Oh non ! » Gémit-elle.

En revanche, Red, bien que blessé, n'était pas encore hors jeu. Il se remit sur pied en un éclair et récupéra de justesse la ball de Tartard, son plus vieil ami, puis hurla d'une voix hargneuse : « IL FAUDRA ME PASSER SUR LE CORPS !

- Vous en avez loupé quelques-unes, dit Giovanni avec un sourire suffisant.

- Pas pour longtemps, boss, assura Jessie, brandissant sa propre pokéball.

- Nous allons nous occuper du reste. » renchérit James en tirant à son tour une ball. D'un même mouvement, les deux acolytes lancèrent les sphères de métal sur le sol; un Seviper et un Vortente en jaillirent, et adoptèrent une attitude menaçante.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon Plante de James retourne dans le ballon et ne tente d'engloutir la tête de son maître.

Les trois Dex Holders grimacèrent, gênés pour le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. « Non, non, non ! Cria ce dernier en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la plante carnivore. Pas devant le boss ! Attaque-les eux ! » Et il le balança par-dessus le rebord de la montgolfière.

Red se dressa devant une Blue désarmée, lançant sa seule pokéball. « Poli, à toi de jouer ! Lança-t-il.

- Akwakwak, vas-y ! » Renchérit Green, prêt à aider son ami. Jessie grinça des dents, mais James pencha la tête de côté, surpris. « Depuis quand le morveux a renommé ses Pokémons ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- On s'en fout, James ! Cracha son acolyte. Séviper, attaque Queue-poison !

- Bon. Vortente, Fouet-Lianes ! » Mais avant que les deux Pokémons n'aient pu bouger, Green cria à son Akwakwak de lancer un Hydrocanon; le canard aquatique, plus rapide que ses adversaire, cracha un puissant jet d'eau qui envoya bouler Séviper et Vortente de l'autre côté du terrain. « Bien joué, Green ! Cria Red. Poli ! Aide Akwakwak avec–

-Red. » Blue posa sa main sur l'épaule du Dresseur vêtu de rouge, qui se retourna, surpris. « Un combat Pokémon ? T'es sûr de toi ?

- Bah oui.

- T'aurais pas oublié un truc ? Ce sont EUX qui ont nos Pokémons ! » lui rappela-t-elle, un peu exaspérée, en pointant du doigt les deux sbires Rocket. Red suivit son regard et sourit d'un air mauvais. « Ouais, t'as raison.

- Euh, j'aime pas trop son regard, là, fit James d'un air effrayé.

- Jess', James ! J'crois que j'ai trouvé le raton ! » Miaouss sortit une des pokéballs de leur machine et l'examina en plissant les yeux. Il allait leur faire remarquer qu'elle avait l'air bizarre, cette ball transparente, lorsque Red lança : « Poli, Pistolet à O pleine puissance sur le panier ! » Le Tartard s'exécuta et cracha un jet d'eau de bonne taille sur la montgolfière. Celle-ci, déséquilibrée, renversa tout son contenu sur le sol de la forêt : Jessie, James, Miaouss, Giovanni...

Et la machine avec toutes leurs pokéballs.

« Ah non ! Protesta Miaouss, outré.

- C'est pas juste ! » pleurnicha James en reculant déjà, prêt à se mettre à couvert – ou à courir, selon le cas. Alors qu'Akwakwak continuait de se battre contre les Pokémons des deux Rockets, Red regarda son Tartard avec un sourire victorieux. « Et maintenant, Poli, Mach Punch sur cette machine !

- NOOOOOOON ! » se lamentèrent les membres du trio Rocket en voyant le Pokémon Eau-Combat préparer son attaque. Mais Giovanni lança une des pokéballs qu'il avait récupérées de la machine avec un impérieux : « Crustabri, stoppe son attaque ! » Le Pokémon Glace à la coquille épaisse se plaça juste devant Poli, bloquant son poing sans effort apparent.

« Ahaaaa, s'enthousiasma Jessie, on va gagner !

-Hors de question ! » Rétorqua Red en fusillant Giovanni du regard, prêt à se battre. Le boss possédait six Pokémons, et lui un seul. Green s'occupait de deux Pokémons à lui tout seul, et aucun des Dex Holders ne connaissait le nombre exact de Pokémons que possédaient les Rockets. Mais peu importe que la situation se présente mal : Red, têtu comme il était, n'allait pas abandonner parce qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre !

« Pikachu, attaque Electacle ! » Cria soudain une voix depuis la forêt.

Un Pokémon que Red connaissait bien émergea des sous-bois et balança une formidable attaque électrique au Crustabri de Giovanni, le mettant KO en un coup. « NON ! » Rugit le boss, rageur, avant de se protéger le visage lorsque la machine explosa, envoyant voler des pokéballs un peu partout. Au contraire, Red lança un « Super ! » soulagé et enthousiaste. Avec le nouvel arrivant, la partie allait être plus aisée.

Le trio Rocket, en revanche, remarqua Sacha et marqua une pause. « Est-ce que je vois double ? Demanda James, regardant alternativement Red et le Dresseur brun.

- Pourquoi y'a deux Morveux ? » Demanda bêtement Jessie, confuse. Red suivit leur regard, perplexe, et croisa le regard du nouveau venu. Son souffle se bloqua en découvrant ce garçon qui lui ressemblait étonnamment : même visage, même type de vêtements, même morphologie, un Pikachu comme lui... Ça devait d'ailleurs être lui qui avait ordonné l'attaque Electacle.

Sacha se contenta de hocher la tête en direction de Red, brandissant sa main, pouce levé, avant de lancer : « Pikachu ! Fais-les voler vers d'autres cieux ! » Pikachu fit crépiter ses joues, un sourire carnassier sur sa petite bouille mignonne. Puis, avec un sonore « PIIIIKA-CHUUU! », il lâcha une puissante onde de choc sur les restes de la montgolfière, Jessie, James, Miaouss, Giovanni et leurs Pokémons, qui hurlèrent comiquement de douleur. Le sol autour d'eux explosa, les envoyant haut dans les airs. « Bon, j'ai rien compris, geignit James comme si tout était normal.

- Boh, fit Jessie d'un ton las. Comme d'hab.

- Moi je sais c'qui n'a pas changé... commença Miaouss.

- UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUUUUUUX ! » Terminèrent-ils en chœur alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans le firmament, couvrant le « Quoi ? » de Giovanni.

Sur le plancher des Ecremeuh, Sacha les regarda disparaître avec une certaine satisfaction, puis, se rappelant brusquement du pourquoi il était venu ici, se dirigea vers les trois adolescents qui récupéraient toujours leurs Pokémons. « Tout va bien ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Et il voulait aussi poser un millier d'autres questions, lorsqu'il découvrit enfin l'étonnante ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et Red.

Il s'arrêta net, bouche bée, le Pikachu sur son épaule penchant la tête avec un « Pi ? » interrogateur; le Dresseur au Tartard, lui aussi, se mit à dévisager son étrange doppelgänger. Ils étaient des copies presque parfaites l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient jumeaux.

Blue et Green les observaient également, aussi surpris que leur ami de découvrir un autre Red sur cette terre. Personne ne disait un mot, trop occupés à chercher à comprendre l'étrange situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Des bruits de pas et des appels les sortirent de leurs torpeur et ils tournèrent la tête vers la forêt lorsque trois autres adolescents en émergèrent. « Sacha, tu vas bien ? demanda Jackie, inquiet.

- Quand on a vu la montgolfière de la Team Rocket, on est venu aussi vite qu'on a pu ! » ajouta Ondine. Cependant, le petit groupe cessa bientôt de s'approcher en découvrant les étranges voyageurs qui se tenaient avec leur ami dans la clairière. Régis, particulièrement, posa son regard, non pas sur Red, mais sur Green. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, un peu comme le faisaient leurs amis respectifs – quoique un peu plus méfiants. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Si Régis avait les cheveux un ton plus clair, personne n'aurait plus été capable de les différencier.

Les deux groupes restèrent sans bouger ni parler dans la trouée pendant ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité. Puis la brunette qui restait se racla la gorge et esquissa un demi-sourire. « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Blue, et voici Red et Green. »

**_Et voilàààà, la rencontre des personnages de l'animé et du manga! La suite quand... je l'aurais traduite...? *se cache*_**


	4. Off to a rough start

**_Salut les jeunes!_**

**_Bon, je sais, j'ai été absente un bon bout de temps, mais le reste des vacs je serais là plus souvent, promis, juré!_**

**_Pour ceux qui suivent PO, je compte republier tous les chapitres à raison d'un par jour, histoire de corriger les fautes, coquilles et erreurs de mise en page qui se sont glissées dans l'histoire. La partie I est écrite et les chapitres restants en correction._**

**_La Ligue des Voleurs est pour le moment en pause ou plus précisément toujours en cours, mais avec une progression très ralentie pour cause d'univers énorme. Je plaide coupable. À moins d'une idée de génie, n'espérez pas de nouveaux chapitres avant août au moins._**

**_J'ai aussi plein d'autres projets de fictions qui ne sont pas encore écrites, je m'y mettrai quand je cesserai de culpabiliser sur le retard de publication. ^^"_**

**_Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_Monde du manga._

« Et vous êtes absolument certains que Giratina est à l'origine de cela ? Demanda le professeur Chen.

- Tout à fait. » répondit Gold à l'autre bout du pokématos. Yellow, Cristal et Silver se tenaient un ou deux mètres plus loin, mais penchant la tête pour essayer de capter des bribes de la conversation. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment spécialiste du sauvetage inter-dimensionnel, et c'est pourquoi ils avaient appelé le Professeur Chen, éminent chercheur Pokémon, pour lui poser la question aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés au centre Pokémon de Voilaroc. Certes, vu que la zone n'était pas couverte par son opérateur, Gold payait plein pot, mais il s'en fichait si cela signifiait sauver ses aînés. En fait, s'il devait absolument râler sur quelque chose, ça serait plutôt le fait que Yellow s'appuyait un peu trop sur lui et Cristal pas assez, _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

Mais cela n'était pas facilité par le fait qu'à Palette, Sammy Chen était un peu choqué par la situation et avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Après tout, trois de ses meilleurs apprentis, Y COMPRIS SON PROPRE PETIT-FILS, avaient été aspirés dans un mystérieux trou noir. « Eh bien... résonna finalement sa voix par-dessus la friture. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, je pense que l'on peut certifier que ce vortex était bien une sorte de portail vers un autre monde. » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées. « Oui... Ça n'aurait aucun sens que ce soit une attaque de la part de Giratina, puisque vous m'avez tous affirmé ne pas l'avoir vu utiliser de trou noir lors du combat jusqu'à ce moment précis. De plus, vous m'avez rapporté qu'il semblait chercher activement quatre personnes en particulier.

- Donc vous pensez que Cristal avait en partie raison ? » cria Yellow dans le pokématos en écartant Gold un peu brutalement. _Elle va finir par me faire tomber, cette __fille_, pesta mentalement le garçon de Johto. « Et Giratina essayait seulement de nous sauver ! »

Une pause inattendue suivit la conclusion remplie d'espoir de la Jadiellenne blonde. « Nous ne pouvons en être sûrs, fit finalement la voix du Professeur Pokémon. Giratina est très mystérieux. Très peu de gens l'ont déjà vu, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de données sur lui. Il a peut-être des raisons d'avoir ainsi enlevé Green et les autres que nous ne pouvons même pas saisir. »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Cependant, ajouta précipitamment le chercheur en voulant alléger l'atmosphère, je pense que la théorie de transport dimensionnel est très plausible.

- Dites, professeur, lança Silver après un instant de réflexion, et s'approchant plus près de Gold que ce dernier aurait voulu. Si jamais Giratina les a purement et simplement kidnappés–

- Ne t'en fais pas, Silver, interrompit le professeur. Nous savons que toi et Blue avez eu des expériences malheureuses avec les enlèvements par le passé. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'il y a trop de raisons possibles et imaginables pour lesquelles Giratina aurait pu les enlever tous les quatre. Cela ne signifie pas que le Dragon a de mauvaises intentions. » Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se calma un peu. Le Professeur avait raison, c'était un point sensible pour lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, lui et la brunette avaient été kidnappés par un membre haut gradé de la Team Rocket, l'organisation même que son père dirigeait. Même s'il agissait comme si ce n'était rien pour lui, l'adolescent au regard gris glacé ne s'en était jamais totalement remis.

Ce fut alors que Cristal se pencha aussi près du pokématos de Gold que possible – à la grande joie du garçon – et posa finalement LA question : « Professeur... Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un moyen de les ramener ? »

Le grand-père de Green ne répondit pas. Une fois encore, il tentait de rassembler ses pensées et d'assimiler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il y avait bien une possibilité, mais il n'était même pas sûr que ça allait bien marcher.

« Professeur ? finit par demander Gold.

- ...J'ai peut-être une idée. » En entendant la voix encore songeuse du chercheur de Palette, Silver, Cristal et Yellow se pressèrent les uns contre les autres en tentant de se rapprocher du pokématos, écrasant sans merci Gold sous leurs poids combinés. _J'peux plus... respirer..._ s'étrangla mentalement le pauvre garçon aux yeux dorés.

« Bon, vous me dites que vous avez quitté la Grotte Retour immédiatement après la disparition de vos trois seniors, c'est exact ?

- Oui, confirmèrent-ils en cœur.

- J'en déduis donc que la Team Rocket est parvenue à capturer Giratina. » Un silence plana quelques secondes. Aucun des jeunes Dresseurs n'avaient réfléchi à ce point-là. Dès que Yellow s'était enfuie de la grotte en pleurant, les trois autres l'avaient juste suivie, et quand elle leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient complètement oublié le dragon entouré d'ombres. _Ils l'avaient laissé à la merci des sbires Rocket ?_

« Oh non ! hoqueta Yellow, ses yeux vert écarquillés d'horreur. On a laissé Giratina tout seul ! La Team Rocket possède un Légendaire par notre faute, maintenant !

- Allons allons, Yellow, la rassura le Professeur Chen. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave, vous aviez peur pour vos amis et c'est tout à fait normal. En revanche, Giratina est le seul à savoir exactement où ils sont.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Gold en plaquant une main sur son front. Faut qu'on le récupère...

- Précisément, acquiesça leur aîné. Même si vous aviez un moyen de vous rendre dans une dimension parallèle, vous n'auriez aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle dimension Red, Green et Blue ont été envoyés. En théorie, vous pourriez passer le reste de vos vies à les chercher dans une infinité de mondes différents, sans jamais les retrouver. »

Les adolescents déglutirent, mal à l'aise, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand le professeur reprit : « En fait, se rendre dans une autre dimension est extrêmement dangereux, même quand vous savez précisément où vous allez ! Il pourrait être peuplé de monstres, ne pas avoir d'atmosphère, ne pas respecter les règles de la physique élémentaire, et caetera. Ceux qui s'intéressent à l'étude des mondes parallèles se demandent même si le pouvoir de Giratina s'étend à tous les mondes. Peut-être n'est-il qu'un passeur au lieu d'un dieu.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on pourrait... rester coincés dans un monde parallèle ? tenta Silver. Même avec Giratina ?

- Tout à fait. » Un autre silence s'installa parmi les jeunes gens, qui se regardèrent avec inquiétude et hésitation. Prendraient-ils vraiment le risque ?

Puis Yellow lâcha d'un ton dramatique : « Moi, ça me va. » Elle s'avança sous le regard ébahi de ses amis, à qui elle expliqua comme si c'était évident : « Si ça veut dire sauver Red, je me fiche de ne jamais revoir notre monde ! Nos amis ont besoin de nous !

- Ouais, lança Gold, j'te suis ! » Il se tourna vers son pokématos et affirma à Samuel Chen : « On fera tout ce qu'il faudra, prof !

- J'en suis aussi ! dit Silver.

- Et Gold serait paumé si j'étais pas là ! » Ajouta Cristal en lui donnant une bourrade amicale. Le Professeur Pokémon ne s'attendait pas à une autre réponse et, bien qu'aucun des jeunes ne puissent le voir, il sourit à l'autre bout du fil. « Très bien. Je suggère que vous commenciez à chercher la Team Rocket. Le fait qu'ils n'aient plus de chef devrait vous laisser un peu de temps pour les retrouver et récupérer Giratina.

- Okay ! Hurla Gold. On y va ! »

* * *

Le Professeur Chen avait totalement raison à propos de la Team Rocket. Ils étaient tellement paumés sans chef qu'ils avaient été obligés d'organiser un meeting pour décider du « régent », le temps que le boss soit revenu. Pratiquement chaque sbire assistait au vote vaguement démocratique qui se tenait audit meeting et dont le but était d'éviter que l'organisation ne s'effondre sur elle-même en une guerre pour le pouvoir aussi stérile que destructrice. Enfin, il y aurait des affrontements, mais au moins la réunion permettait d'en diminuer l'importance et probablement d'empêcher le conflit ouvert et armé entre les membres de la Team.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul sbire qui restait à l'écart. Son nom était Éric Coleman et il restait tranquillement assis à son bureau, confiant jusqu'à l'arrogance. Il allait gagner le vote, il en était certain. Pourtant, son apparence en elle-même ne différait absolument pas de celle du sbire de base : même yeux bruns, mêmes cheveux courts et d'un marron indéfini. Et c'était bien normal puisqu'il _était_ un sbire de base. Enfin, jusqu'au matin même du meeting, où il avait acquis une importance nouvelle en devenant le Rocket qui avait réussi, enfin, à capturer Giratina. Curieusement, le Pokémon se révéla être un très bon moyen de pression, et pas un seul sbire dans toute l'organisation n'ignorait qui il était. Même les officiers avaient peur de lui.

Présentement, Éric s'amusait à lancer et rattraper la pokéball, en soi très ordinaire, qui contenait le Pokémon Spectre/Dragon. Il souriait largement, à la fois amusé par l'ironie de la situation – qu'un Pokémon légendaire soit enfermé dans une bête pokéball et possédé par un sbire de bas étage était en soi assez risible – et très satisfait de sa situation à lui. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce fut alors qu'un autre sbire pénétra dans la salle. Il était plutôt grand, mais son visage était caché par la visière de sa casquette noire. Surpris, Éric bascula vers l'arrière et se rattrapa de justesse. « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas au vote avec les autres ?

- Et toi ? Demanda l'autre sbire.

- Pff. Avec ça, je peux faire ce que je veux. » Et Éric de montrer avec arrogance la ball de Giratina. Son interlocuteur eut un sourire appréciateur et s'avança d'un pas vers le possesseur du dragon du Monde Inversé. « Laisse-moi te donner un ou deux conseils, mon ami.

- Eh là, tu fais quoi ? Interrogea Éric, l'air grave. J'aime pas ton expression. » L'autre sbire ricana, puis ôta son chapeau noir. Des mèches d'un roux tirant sur le rouge se hérissèrent dans toutes les direction, révélant par le même coup l'identité du nouveau venu : Peter, Maître dragon et ancien membre du Conseil Quatre de Kanto. « Il est vraiment stupide de montrer tes Pokémons comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire.

- H-hé ! Hé ! » Éric, paniqué, se redressa et tendit la pokéball devant lui. « T'avance encore et je te la balance à la tronche ! » Peter s'immobilisa, mais sans se départir de son air inquiétant, mélange de convoitise et d'amusement. « Comment t'es arrivé là ?

- Je t'ai suivi depuis la Grotte Origine, admit Peter avec un haussement d'épaules. Et je crois que j'en sais plus sur ce Pokémon que toi.

- Et tu-tu sais quoi, exactement ? Demanda le sbire avec la pokéball, toujours un peu secoué – et commençant mine de rien à s'inquiéter un peu.

- Eh bien, déjà, si tu me donnes cette ball, je serai en mesure de retrouver ton boss. » Éric se détendit et sourit d'un air rassuré. _Ce n'était que ça ?_ « Personnellement, ça me va très bien qu'il soit parti, ricana-t-il. Maintenant j'ai enfin la chance de me faire une place. »

Le sourire de Peter disparut, et il arbora à la place un air vaguement contrit. « Sais-tu ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, Éric ? C'est pourquoi personne n'a encore essayé de te prendre le Spectre.

- Tu veux vraiment essayer de vaincre cette bestiole ? » Le sbire éclata de rire, franchement surpris. En fait, non, carrément amusé. « Je te préviens, c'est un gros morceau.

- Tenter de vaincre Giratina ? » Le Maître Dragon sourit à nouveau, regardant son Dracolosse prendre silencieusement position derrière le propriétaire de la ball. « Oh non. Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire... »

Deux minutes plus tard, un sbire de grande taille et aux cheveux rouges quitta la chambre, la pokéball de Giratina à la main.

* * *

_Monde de l'animé._

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon du Professeur Chen, Red, Blue et Green venaient de faire un résumé détaillé des évènements de leur journée : le silence qui en résultait était à couper au couteau.

Sacha se renfonça dans le canapé entre Ondine et Régis, tournant et retournant l'histoire dans sa tête. Giratina. Des dimensions parallèles. Il avait vu pas mal de trucs bizarres durant ses voyages, mais là, c'était le pompon. Et par-dessus le marché, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer les trois Dresseurs venus d'un autre monde, assis juste en face de lui. Jackie se tenait près du Professeur Chen, qui avait lui aussi entendu l'histoire des adolescents depuis sa chaise en bois. « Alors, professeur ? Demanda le dessinateur. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Eh bien... » Le professeur aspira une nouvelle goulée de thé et regarda les trois nouveaux Dresseurs d'un air assuré. « Je suppose que vous voulez que nous vous aidions à rentrer chez vous. Ainsi, vous pourrez vérifier que les amis qui sont restés dans votre monde vont bien.

- Attendez, professeur... Vous les croyez ? demanda Sacha, l'air choqué.

- Bien entendu. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas penser qu'ils disent la vérité, si ? » Le jeune Dresseur fit une pause. Le professeur avait raison. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, les trois Dresseurs se faisaient harceler par la Team Rocket, ce qui rendait l'idée q_u'ils_ soient du même bord un poil ridicule. De même, il était plutôt difficile de ne pas prendre en compte le fait que Red et Green ressemblent à s'y méprendre à Sacha et Régis, moins le Pikachu.

Voyant que Sacha était à court de mots, le professeur lui lança un regard pensif et décida de démonter les possibles contre-arguments à l'aide de logique pure et simple. « Trop de choses qui coïncident, lâcha-t-il. Ils disent venir d'une autre dimension, or nous savons que ces dimensions existent, nous en avons la preuve, et nous savons aussi que Giratina peut voyager de l'une à l'autre. De plus, ils ne sont pas à l'aise dans notre monde, cela se voit. Et puis, regardez leurs ceintures. » Le professeur emprunta une des pokéballs à Blue après avoir guetté son approbation et la tint dans le creux de sa main. Le Tortank de la jeune fille était clairement visible à travers la paroi transparente.

« J'ai un peu d'expérience en la matière, plaisanta le chercheur, et je n'ai jamais vu une seule pokéball transparente de toute ma vie. Aucune. Je me souviens avoir entendu parler d'une tentative de créer des pokéballs à la surface transparente, c'est vrai. Mais ce projet a été abandonné il y a des années, lorsque le chercheur qui en était à l'origine était parvenu à la conclusion que nous n'avions pas les matériaux nécessaires.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Jacky, décidé à participer à la conversation lui aussi. Et puis, ç'aurait été vraiment une grosse coïncidence que Red et Green vous ressemblent autant, à toi et Régis, sans que vous n'ayez de quelconque lien de parenté.

- C'est ça qui me trouble. » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Red, qui s'était levé et regardait le professeur Chen dans les yeux. « Dans mon monde – notre monde – il y a un professeur Chen, comme vous. Je connais aussi une Ondine, qui est Championne d'Azuria, la Team Rocket, et j'ai un Pikachu, comme Sacha. » Il parcourut la pièce de son regard écarlate et termina en écartant les mains, l'air confus : « Comment ça se fait ?

- Hmmm... fit Sammy Chen en fermant les yeux. Eh bien... il existe une théorie admise par nombre de scientifiques qui étudient le multivers. Elle stipule que les dimensions existent dans un environnement comparable à un espace en deux dimensions... »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tant l'attention était grande.

« Euh... Un peu comme... Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Un peu comme toi et moi, Red. » Le concerné haussa un sourcil, l'implorant de continuer. « Tu vois, Red, reprit le professeur avec un sourire, si nous ignorons les éléments en trois dimensions et que l'on s'imagine être dans un simple espace en 2D, seules la longueur et la largeur comptent, et donc la distance qui nous sépare. Sacha est aussi à une certaine distance de toi, Ondine de Sacha, Green d'Ondine, etc. »

Red hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait à peu près.

« Eh bien, certains disent que si nous utilisons ce simple modèle en deux dimensions du multivers, les mondes plus éloignés ont plus de différences que ceux qui sont voisins.

- Donc, intervint Régis, tu dis que parce que nos univers sont plus proches, il y a plus de ressemblances entre eux, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. » Le professeur Pokémon sourit à son petit-fils, fier qu'il ait été le premier à comprendre le concept. « Dans notre dimension, tu es Green, et Sacha est l'équivalent de Red.

- Une minute. » Blue se leva à son tour, attirant tous les regards vers elle, et demanda : « Et moi ? Ondine ne peut pas être moi puisque déjà elle ne me ressemble pas, et en plus nous avons une Ondine dans mon monde. Alors, où est mon doppelgänger ? »

Le professeur réfléchit pendant un bon moment. « Honnêtement ? » La brunette hocha la tête, l'air curieux. « …Je n'ai jamais vu personne qui te ressemble de toute ma vie ! » termina-t-il avec un rire, faisant presque tomber la jeune fille en arrière sous le coup de la gêne.

Malgré tout, Sacha restait sceptique. « C'est quand même très bizarre...

- Arrête, soupira Ondine en roulant des yeux. Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu doutes encore de cette histoire ? _Toi ?_

- Oh allez, Dine, répliqua le garçon. Ça a _vraiment_ l'air dingue !

- Mais bien sûr que ça a l'air dingue ! Ta vie _est_ dingue, Sacha. Tu as vu et fait des choses que la plupart des gens ne croiraient pas possibles ! Tu... Tu t'es baladé dans une autre dimension, pour l'amour d'Arceus !

- Mais non !

- Si ce que tu me dis dans tes lettres est vrai, alors si, Sacha. » Elle sourit, amusée : même après toutes ces années d'absence, elle était mieux au courant de ses propres exploits que lui. « Le Monde Inversé ? Non ? » Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent sous la surprise : il lui en avait parlé ? « Ah. Oui, fait-il avec un rire gêné, se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé. J'imagine que tu as lu toutes mes lettres, alors... »

À ce moment, Blue donna un petit coup de coude à Red et fit un mouvement de tête insistant en direction du professeur. Le Dresseur hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, se tournant vers le scientifique. « Professeur... Nous avons eu une journée très dense. Nous trois avons combattu toute une troupe de sbires Rocket, puis nous avons atterri ici, et nous nous sommes rencontrés... nous-mêmes... » Il regarda Régis et Sacha, et ce dernier lui adressa un faible sourire. Le garçon aux yeux rouges reprit d'un ton un peu plus assuré : « Mais... vous revoir, même si vous n'êtes pas le professeur de notre monde... nous fait nous sentir à la maison... »

Chen sourit doucement, devinant où l'adolescent voulait en venir, et répondit à la question que Red n'avait pas posée : « Bien entendu, si vous avez besoin de loger quelque part pour une semaine ou deux, vous pouvez rester ici.

- Vous pouvez nous ramener dans notre monde, je suppose ? » demanda Green. Régis sourit, moqueur : « Ah, il sait parler, quand même.

- Green n'est pas très loquace, admit Blue en gloussant.

- Enquiquineuse, rétorqua le Champion de Jadielle. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi aussi vite que possible. »

Brusquement, le visage de Red perdit ses couleurs, son expression passant du soulagement et de la gratitude à la plus grande inquiétude. « Non ! Hoqueta-t-il, s'attirant un regard de Green. On ne peut pas partir ! On a perdu Giovanni !

- Oublie-le, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules. C'est plus notre problème.

- Si, fit le Dresseur vêtu de Rouge. C'est notre problème, et pas qu'un peu ! On ne peut pas laisser un génie du crime vadrouiller dans un autre monde sans rien faire ! » Les beaux yeux de Blue s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à atteindre le double de leur taille normale. Elle n'avait absolument pas réalisé la gravité de leur acte. Green, cependant, restait calme. « Relax, Red. Nous ne sommes pas ses babysitters. Sacha et ses amis peuvent sans doute très bien s'occuper de lui.

- C'est _notre_ responsabilité ! répliqua Red en serrant les poings.

- Ce n'est pas _notre_ monde ! gronda Green.

- Eh, oh, une minute ! » Les deux détenteurs du Pokédex se tournèrent vers Sacha, dont l'intervention avait quelque peut calmé le combat verbal. « C'est qui, ce Giovanni ? » demanda-t-il, l'air perdu.

Les trois adolescents le regardèrent d'un air incrédule, mais n'eurent pour toute réponse que des regards confus. Soudain saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment, Red s'avança, regardant son double d'un air atterré. « Le chef de la Team Rocket ? Le chef ultime d'un des plus grands syndicats du crime au monde ? L'ancien Champion de Jadielle ? Le gars que ton Pikachu a envoyé valser d'une bonne décharge tout à l'heure ?

- Ah. » Le garçon aux yeux bruns leva les yeux, échangeant un regard avec le Pikachu assis au sommet de sa tête. « J'ai pas bien vu, finit-il par lâcher, haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

- Attends, reprit Green, incrédule. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler–

- Peut-être que son nom n'est pas Giovanni dans ce monde-ci, intervint Blue, souriant nerveusement. Tu sais, toi, tu es Régis, Red Sacha, etc.

- Pas con. » concéda Red en adressant un regard impressionné à son amie. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sacha. « Le chef de la Team Rocket ? insista-t-il.

- J'sais pas. Jamais rencontré. » Le Maître de Kanto resta la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise, incapable de réagir à cette information pour le moins choquante. Green, lui, se mit à ricaner, clairement amusé par l'ironie de la situation. « Ok, j'ai changé d'avis, dit-il, un grand sourire sur le visage. On ne peut pas partir maintenant, Gio' détruira ce monde si on ne fait rien.

- Hé ! se hérissa Sacha, sur la défensive. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Eh bien, Red, Blue et moi, nous avons dissout toute la Team Rocket TROIS FOIS dans notre monde, et toi, tu nous dit que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré !

- Moi aussi, j'ai contré plein de plans de la Team ! cria le Dresseur au Pikachu, énervé.

- Oh, sourit Green en le regardant d'un air condescendant. La Team Rocket étant constituée de ces trois idiots qu'on a rencontrés dans la forêt ? » Le garçon ne répondit rien, mais le sang afflua à ses joues, leur donnant une jolie teinte rouge sombre. « Je le savais, ricana le Champion de l'autre monde. C'est incroyable que la Rocket n'ait pas encore mis ce monde à genoux. »

Agacé par l'attitude de son ami, Red posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard insistant. « Allons, Green. Je suis sûr que Sacha est un Dresseur tout à fait capable ! Quelque soit le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons, je suis persuadé qu'ils ne nomment pas n'importe qui Maître de la Ligue. »

Sous le regard stupéfait de Red, Sacha se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, se souvenant de ce qui l'avait énervé plus tôt. « Ben... je... je ne suis pas le Maître. »

Blanc.

« ...Comment... comment ça ? fit Red, incrédule. Tu n'es pas...

- Non, répondit le garçon. Parce que toi... ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Red, fier. Mon domaine est le combat. Je suis le plus puissant des Dex Holders. »

Sacha pâlit. Il se trouvait dans une pièce avec plus ou moins lui-même d'un autre univers, et ce double était Maître de la Ligue, un titre que lui avait tenté d'obtenir depuis toujours. En plus de ça, Red avait beau n'avoir jamais précisé de quelle région il était originaire, mais on pouvait se douter qu'il venait de Kanto. La première région que Sacha avait parcourue. Cet honneur qu'il avait sans cesse échoué à obtenir, son double l'avait sans aucun doute eu du premier coup. Le pauvre Dresseur se sentit brusquement si faible qu'il en était incapable de penser.

Red, indécis, incrédule, ne quittait pas son double des yeux. Peut-être que Green avait raison : son double lui ressemblait certes beaucoup, mais pour le moment, c'était leur seule et unique point commun. Green se remit à rire plus fort, incapable de se contrôler. C'était totalement inhabituel pour lui, rire ainsi à gorge déployée, mais c'était juste trop drôle. Puis, brusquement, il réalisa autre chose. Si le Maître n'était pas Sacha... alors qui... ?

Son rire stoppa d'un seul coup et il se tourna vers son double, Régis. Red l'avait battu en finale, raflant le titre sous son nom, mais si le Red de ce monde n'était pas... « Alors... c'est toi, le Maître ? demanda-t-il au châtain, fébrile.

- Moi ? » Régis fronça les sourcils, autant de surprise que de désapprobation. Il n'aimait pas du tout comment il venait de se moquer de son ami, même s'il fallait avouer que des fois, c'était juste trop tentant. « Bien sûr que non, répondit-il d'un ton d'évidence. Je suis chercheur, moi, pas Dresseur.

- CHERCHEUR ?! hurla Green. Non, tu – tu es censé être un Dresseur ! Ton talent à toi c'est le Dressage ! Je ne peux pas être un chercheur dans un autre univers !

- Ben si, fit Régis avec un sourire moqueur. Ton « talent », ou domaine, ou quoi que ce soit, est peut-être le Dressage, mais pas moi.

- Non, non, non ! » Le Champion perdait totalement son self-contrôle, une image très rare. On le voyait plutôt froid et mordant qu'ouvertement agressif. « Tu ne réalises pas que tu vas vivre ta vie dans l'ombre de Papy ?! »

Le chercheur de Palette eut un tic qui agita sa paupière. C'était une de ses peurs les plus profondes, une de celles qu'il cachait au plus profond de son être. Il passait des nuits entières à se remettre en question à cause de cette angoisse qui ne le quittait pas, mais maintenant que Green le provoquait avec, il préférait mourir que de l'avouer. « Ah oui ? siffla-t-il, se plantant en face de son double qui écumait toujours, rageur et frustré. Mais là, on dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui a peur de n'être jamais qu'un « fils de », monsieur le Champion ! »

Green n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et sauta sur l'occasion, démarrant un duel verbal où les deux Dresseurs jumeaux avançaient des arguments pour ou contre la stupidité du Dressage par rapport à la recherche. Il se hurlaient des insultes, des évaluations psychologiques, même trichaient en jouant sur les peurs qu'ils avaient en commun à cause de leurs propres émotions refoulées.

Blue et Red s'apprêtaient à les séparer, mais Sacha parut avoir enfin formulé une hypothèse qui lui allait. « Hé ! lança-t-il à Green, visiblement trop occupé à se bouffer le nez avec Régis pour l'écouter. Et si j'étais pas un Dresseur si minable que ça, mais que la Team Rocket d'ici était tellement pathétique qu'on a jamais eu besoin de les attaquer vraiment ? » Ça avait l'air logique, pour lui. Sa Team Rocket avait rarement un plan correct, du moins ambitieux, mais leurs doubles parlaient sans cesse de l'équipe de criminels comme s'ils avaient constitué une réelle menace pour la sécurité de la région.

« Peut-être, fit Red, songeur, n'empêche que ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'es pas Maître.

- Bon écoute, gronda le brun, qui en avait marre. J'ai des Pokémons très puissants ! C'est juste que je change mon équipe à chaque nouvelle région que je visite ! Si je gardais mes Pokémons de départ je pourrais sans doute démonter N'IMPORTE QUELLE Ligue à laquelle j'ai participé ! Je considère juste que se faire de nouveaux amis et trouver de nouveaux Pokémons a plus de valeurs que gagner !

- Et tu crois que c'est pas mon cas ? répliqua Red, prenant cette dernière déclaration comme un défi.

- Je te connais pas, mais j'ai sans doute plus de Pokémons que toi.

- Non !

- Si !

- T'en as combien ?

- 57 ! » Sacha comptait ses trente Tauros, mais Red n'avait aucunement besoin de le savoir. Le Dresseur en rouge resta muet quelques secondes, battu par son double sur ce terrain-là. « D'accord, mais j'ai pas eu à voyager, moi ! J'ai battu toute la Ligue Pokémon du premier coup, et j'avais que onze ans !

- Ah, ben elle devait être belle, la Ligue ! » Blue décida de s'en mêler et rit à la dernière réplique du garçon au Pikachu. « Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu ne connais même pas le nom du Champion de Jadielle ! Dis-moi, gamin, tu vas traverser combien de régions avant de te rendre compte que tu ne peux tout simplement pas gagner ? Tu n'es qu'un loser.

- HÉ ! » Ondine se planta devant la brunette, l'air menaçant. « Tu n'as aucune idée de tout le foin qu'on a du faire pour qu'il retrouve sa confiance en lui ! Tu ne l'humilie pas maintenant, miss je-flirte-avec-tout-le-monde.

- Tu sais, répliqua Blue, dardant le même regard venimeux sur la rouquine, s'il était bon, t'aurais même pas besoin de lui redonner sa confiance en lui.

- Ah ouais ? Je parie qu'il peut battre ton Red en un claquement de doigts ! » Blue sourit intérieurement. Si cette Ondine-là était la même que dans son monde à elle, alors elle connaissait son point faible. « Écoute, la rousse, je comprends que tu veuilles soutenir ton petit copain, mais je crois qu'on sait qui est le meilleur.

- IL N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI ! » _Je te tiens,_ jubila la brune en voyant l'expression furieuse de la Championne aquatique. « Oh, s'il te plaît. Si tu soupires après lui comme l'Ondine que je connais soupire après Red, je compatis sincèrement, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir un amoureux aussi débile que lui ! »

Ondine cessa de fulminer. Elle tenait quelque chose. « Dis donc, toi, comment tu sais que l'autre Ondine est amoureuse de Red ?

- Oh, allez, fit Blue d'un air supérieur. C'est juste trop évident.

- Non, sourit Ondine. Pas du tout. Il faut que tu sois attentive pour remarquer quelque chose. » Tout comme Sacha avant elle, la jeune fille en jupe rougit sans répondre, et la rouquine lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur. « Espèce d'hypocrite, tu fais exactement la même chose !

- Je-je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! » Blue bégayait, à cours de mots – chose rare pour elle aussi. La Championne aquatique, elle, savourait ce moment. Mew que ça faisait du bien d'accuser au lieu de l'être, pour une fois... ! « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu flirtes peut-être plus que moi, mais en fait, t'es totalement et secrètement amoureuse de Red, heeeein ?

- Sûrement pas ! T'es malade ! » Ondine lança un autre regard aux amis de la brune, tous trop occupés à se crêper le chignon pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. « Ou alors, peut-être que tu préfères le vert ?

- LA FERME ! hurla la jeune fille en jupe.

- Oh, je sais ! gloussa son interlocutrice. Pourquoi vous ne vous installez pas tous ensemble ? » Évidemment, elle ne savait pas que le sujet était un point sensible, faisant exploser son interlocutrice de rage, et les deux adolescentes se mirent à s'accuser mutuellement, hurlant insultes et petits secrets de l'une ou de l'autre.

Le Professeur Chen et Jackie, dans leur sagesse, regardaient de loin les trois disputes différentes, à la fois amusés et gênés. « Professeur, que fait-on ?

- Cela devait arriver, répondit le scientifique avec fatalisme. Loi de physique élémentaire : deux opposés s'attirent, deux semblables se repoussent. Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout que croiser une version alternative de nous-même soit un peu décevant quelque part.

- Mais, commença Jackie, comment faire si nous ne parvenons pas à les renvoyer chez eux ?

- Eh bien, ils devront apprendre à se supporter.

- TU NE LE MÉRITES PAS ! » Le cri de Red ramena le silence quelques instants, alors que tous se tournaient vers le Dresseur en rouge et son double de ce monde. Sacha, à moins d'un mètre du jeune Maître de Kanto, le fusillait du regard, son Pikachu sur l'épaule, le poil hérissé et les joues crépitantes. « Tu ne mérites pas ton pokédex ! répéta Red, plus bas. Tu ne sais même pas quelle est ta compétence, hein ?

- J'ai en tout cas pas besoin de toi pour me le dire, rétorqua le brun. Je suis un combattant moi aussi, et un jour, je serais le plus grand Maître Pokémon au monde !

- Ha ! ricana son interlocuteur. Elle est bien bonne, celle-là, un Maître qui ignore l'identité du boss de la Team Rocket ? » Il dégaina son antique pokédex d'une main experte et le mit sous le nez de Sacha. « J'ai été choisi pour compléter ceci ! Mais ça représente plus encore, ça représente mon amour des Pokémons et de notre monde. À chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre est en danger, j'aide de toutes les manières possibles !

- Ah bon ? » Un peu mis sous pression par les regards posés sur lui, Sacha se souvint subitement des articles qu'Ondine lui avait montrés un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. « Alors t'as sauvé le monde combien de fois, hmm ? »

Red eut un sourire victorieux. Peu de gens pouvaient sauver le monde une seule fois, et lui avait eu la chance de le faire plein de fois. « Quatre fois. » Blue et Green sourirent eux aussi en direction des Dresseurs autochtones, comme s'ils défiaient leurs jeunes doubles de faire mieux.

Mais Sacha avait _fait_ mieux. « Dix-sept. » lâcha-t-il lentement, détachant les syllabes avec délice. Lui, Ondine et Régis savourèrent l'expression déconfite qui s'installait sur le visage des Dex Holders, pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. « ...Alors ? fanfaronna Sacha. Pas mal, hein.

- Ok. » Red, mauvais joueur, fronça les sourcils en direction de son double. « Alors Green avait raison. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour vaincre Gio et le renvoyer chez lui. Professeur, lança-t-il en se désintéressant de Sacha, pourriez-vous–

- Attends une minute–

- Ne me touche pas ! » Le garçon aux yeux rouges poussa sans ménagement la main que Sacha avait posée sur son épaule, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur Chen. « Tu dois rester ! cria le jeune Dresseur.

- Ah ouais ? » Red lui lança un regard venimeux. « Plutôt crever.

- Ton domaine, tu dis que c'est le combat, non ? dit Sacha. Alors on y va.

- C'est un défi ? demanda le Maître, une ébauche de sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- Yep. Je te défie en combat Pokémon ! »


End file.
